Power of the Elements Book 1: Discovery
by R Writes
Summary: A massive fan of Harry Potter gets accidentally stuck in the Wizarding World without warning. Along the way, he meets new friends and new enemies, as well as discovers a prophecy that tells of four heroes with the powers of the elements. He must now find a way to keep everything from crumbling in front of him. Will he succeed? Or will he screw things up for the worse? ReaderInsert.
1. Chapter 1

The Power of the Elements

 _Hello, all! This is the first fanfic that I have written. I decided to write this because I noticed that there are not a whole lot of reader-insert fanfictions on here, and an even smaller percentage of well-written ones. I want to try and deliver a good story for everyone, so I genuinely hope that you enjoy. Please give as much feedback as possible, as I want to improve upon any mistakes that I might not catch, so thanks in advance. Anywho, let's begin!_

Chapter 1

As the sun sets over the horizon, I finish up my reading of the Harry Potter book series for probably the one-hundredth time. I practically locked myself up in my bedroom so I could read the latter half of _Deathly Hallows_. Even after reading the ending to this book, I still get teary eyed, as if it was my first time going through it. As I close the book, a sad smile appears on my face; happy to have gotten through the series again, but real sad as I didn't want it to end, as every reading of the series feels like returning home after a long vacation away.

I can hear my mom yelling at me from downstairs to get ready for bed, so I put the book up and lay back down on my mattress. Covering myself with the blanket, I start to ponder about all of the cool, amazing things that I would love to do in the _Harry Potter_ universe, like using a wand to perform amazing feats of magic, soaring through the skies on top of a broomstick, and even just wandering the halls of Hogwarts, taking in the scenery and just appreciating everything around me. I sigh, knowing that I will never be able to experience the magic and wonder of the Wizarding World, mostly because it's fictional.

"Oh well", I say to myself, "at least I can dream. I really wish that I could be in the _Harry Potter_ universe so badly." On that thought, I finally drift off to sleep, mentally preparing myself for the day ahead. What I couldn't have known, however, was that right when I made that simple wish, a shooting star flew through the sky as if it were shot out of a cannon. That was when my life changed forever.

With a loud yawn, I wake up to the sounds of birds chirping outside and the sunlight glaring at me through the window. As I adjust my eyes to the light, I hear my mom calling at me to come to eat breakfast. I finish waking up, put on a t-shirt and some blue jeans, and I make my way downstairs to the kitchen to make myself a quick bowl of cereal.

While I eat, I get a feeling as if something was off. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but something felt really weird. When my mom walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face and her hands behind her back, I confirmed to myself that there was something wrong. My mom is many things, but she is most definitely not a morning person.

"Mom, what do you have behind your back?" I ask. I immediately clamped a hand over my mouth, startled. 'Why do I sound like I'm eleven again? What's going on?' I think to myself. As I sit and wonder, my mom decides to drop the big bombshell.

"Something amazing came in the mail today for you sweetie." my mom said, clearly very excited. "I was worried that you weren't ever going to get one." OK, now I'm definitely freaking out. What could my mom possibly gotten in the mail today that's made her this excited? Why was she worried about not getting one of those? Then, the puzzle pieces finally came together and the second that they did, the blood drained in my face. Did I just get transported into the world of _Harry Potter_?

"Your Hogwarts letter finally came in! Congratulations, son. I'm so proud of you!" my mom exclaims.

I stare at her, shell-shocked by what she told me. 'She has to be playing a prank on me. There's no other logical explanation.' I reason to myself. "Are you messing with me? Please be honest with me." I tell her. She looks confused for a moment, then she says, "Why would I joke about it? I know how much it's crushed you that your friend got his letter before you. I would never be that mean to you sweetie." she says, a little sadly.

'So this is actually happening', I tell myself. 'Well, I guess I'll play along with her then since she seems to think that this is real.'

"OK then mom," I say. "Where are we going to get school supplies from?" I know for a fact that she doesn't know that much about _Harry Potter_ except for Harry himself and Hogwarts, so this is my final test to see if I really am in the Wizarding World. "Diagon Alley, of course! Are you OK, son?" my mom said.

As I made a face showing that I was fine, inside my head I was screaming. 'OH MY GOD I'M IN THE WIZARDING WORLD! HOLY HELL THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!' I thought.

My mom interrupted my derailing train of thought by saying, "Do you want to get your supplies later today?" I snapped out of it and replied with a simple "Sure thing Mom!"

She smiled at me then left the kitchen to go and get ready to leave. I finish up my cereal then rush upstairs to get ready; mentally, that is. After about 10 minutes, I run downstairs and see that my mom is waiting for me inside the car. She waves at me and I excitedly get in.

As we drive away from home, I can't wipe the smile off of my face as I ecstatically and furiously think about all of the amazing adventures that are in store for me here in the world of _Harry Potter_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again! Before this chapter begins, I'd like to thank anyone who's read Chapter 1 so far. I really appreciate it. I have another chapter done already so if there is enough support, I will upload them in a couple of days instead of next week. Thanks again for all of the support thus far. Here's Chapter 2! :)_

 **Chapter 2:**

After about 40 minutes of silence, we finally make it to the Leaky Cauldron. My excitement levels are through the roof as we step inside.

I notice that it looks fairly similar to how the movies portrayed it. There are quite a few long tables scattered about, around 15-20 from what I can tell. The counter is all the way in the back of the room, where the bartender, who I assume to be Tom from the actual series, is cleaning a few glasses and chattering with some of the customers. As I scan my eyes around the room, I see someone who I didn't expect to see so soon. Harry Potter himself.

'Wow, he's a lot smaller than the movies portray him', I thought. He looked around 4'6, with extremely baggy clothes and glasses that had clearly been broken a few times with loose strands of tape barely keeping them together. Behind those glasses were wide, inquisitive eyes that shone vivid green. For the most part, he just looked... well normal.

That is, if you not looking in the proper place. Sure enough, as I looked at his forehead, I could see the famous lightning bolt scar gleaming out, as if wanting to be found. The scar looked to be etched upon his forehead as if it was carved in. It glowed dark red like it was glaring at anyone who looked its way.

Standing next to Harry was an imposing, towering figure that could only have been Hagrid himself, who was talking to Tom very quietly. Suddenly, as my mom begins to pulls me towards the back door that lead to Diagon Alley, I heard Tom say "Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter!"

At that exclamation, the entire place goes silent as their eyes lock on to Harry. Even my mom stops abruptly and stares at him, mouth agape. From what I can see, he seems to be hiding himself behind Hagrid, brushing some of his jet black hair in front of his scar rather hastily.

"Yeah yeah, its Harry Potter. Get out of the way!" Hagrid said in an annoyed voice as he takes hold of Harry's hand and drags him towards the back door. My mom, seeing this happen, decides to drag me towards them so, I assume, she could meet them.

But while Hagrid, being a half-giant and all, didn't have any trouble getting through the crowds, my mom did.

By the time we barely managed to get to the entrance to Diagon Alley, it was already opened up and there was no sight of either Harry nor Hagrid. With an exasperated sigh, Mom took us both around Diagon Alley to explore some of the shops on our way to Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

As we walked around, I could tell that the movies didn't really do this place justice. The alley wasn't so much an alley as it was a town, with different pathways and a large courtyard type area in front of Gringotts. There were not only plenty of shops from the series, such as Madam Malkin's and Ollivander's, but there were also plenty of homes. Streets upon streets of medium sized houses in their own seperate area of the alley, but still very much a part of it.

The homes and stores themselves weren't extremely lopsided or bent out of shape either. Rather, they stood up just like regular buildings, which for some reason was rather relieving to me. We walked past Quality Quidditch Supplies, which had the newly released Nimbus 2000 sitting in the window.

It looked exactly like it did in the films, with the exception being that the handle was a lot more sleek and smooth compared to the more wooden version that we all know.

As we pass by some more shops and houses, we finally make our way to Gringotts. "Mom, where are we at?", I ask, already knowing the answer but not wanting to give any knowledge I have of this world away. "Why, we're at Gringotts!" she says with a smile. "This is the wizarding bank. We need to get some money out so we can get your supplies for Hogwarts."

Outwardly accepting the answer, we walk inside the large marble building. Gringotts was another case in that it was exactly like the movies. The goblins looked just as weird and hateful as I expected them to. As we sit down on a bench, a goblin approaches us.

"Hello sir", my mom asks as politely as she can, "we would like to access our vaults please." The goblin doesn't say anything. Then, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he give a rather creepy smile and motions us over to a room all the way in the back of the room. "Wait here", the goblin says. He then walks away for a good couple of minutes, in which time I start to fidget in my seat and even my mom is starting to become a little antsy.

After what felt like an eternity, he returns with another much older looking goblin. "Thank you Ripclaw, you may leave", the older goblin says. Ripclaw looks a little affronted, but complies nonetheless. As Ripclaw leaves, the other goblin looks towards me and my mom and puts on a more friendly smile that still ended up being creepy.

"Hello, ma'am. We've been expecting you", he says as his smile gets wider. I look up to my mom and am surprised to see my mom frozen in place, her mouth agape. I was very confused, so I asked the goblin the question that was on our minds. "Excuse me sir, but who are you?" The goblin turns towards me, his smile at full mast, and says, "I am King Gringott XIV. Pleasure to meet you."

My mind went into overdrive. Who the hell is this guy? He wasn't anywhere in the main series, and I'm almost certain that J.K Rowling never mentioned him, so _why was he here_?

"Um, hello sir", I tentatively said. My mom suddenly interjected, "Sir, why did you come out to meet us yourself? It's practically unheard of!" Gringott just smiled a bit and then changed the subject. "So, is this young man here for his inheritance test?"

My mom was taken aback for a quick moment and said, "That wasn't why we came here, but he can still take the test if he wants", Mom said. Then, she looked down at me. "Do you want to take the test honey? I promise it won't hurt", she asked.

I pretended to think about it for a moment, while I was actually thinking about who the hell I could possibly be related to. 'Maybe it's one of the Hogwarts founders', I thought, not really having any idea at all. Then, I spoke up. "Sure, I'd love to!" I said with a smile on my face. My mom smiled at me as King Gringott pulled out a piece of parchment and a small knife.

"You have to prick yourself with this knife", he explained. "Then, let a little drop of blood fall onto the parchment and then you're done!" I take the knife from his hand and prick my ring finger.

It stung for a bit, but the pain quickly went away as the cut healed itself. As the blood drop collided with the parchment, words started to form. The king goblin quickly picked it up and read it.

At one point, his face morphed into one of shock. He then layed down the piece of paper face down and motioned for my mom to pick it up and read it herself. At around the same time, she also wore a face of shock. After a few moments, she handed me the paper and said, "Oh my word! I'm so proud of you, son."

I worringly looked at the paper, ready to see who I was related to. Finally, I saw it. The name that I was going to carry throughout my time here in the Wizarding World. Honestly, I couldn't even believe what it said. "Well, I hope she's not evil in this timeline', was the only thing I thought as I read the name.

 _Name: Alexander Joseph Le-Fay_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Le-Fay_

 _That brings us to the end of Chapter 2. Bet you weren't expecting that, were ya? ;) Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review with some feedback and advice, as it greatly helps me. See you in Chapter 3! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! I am very sorry for the delayed update. I was catching up on Marvel movies in preperation for Infinity War, so I wasn't able to write all that much. I will try to post the next chapter next Thursday as usual. Thank you so much for your patience. Anyways, let's continue! :)_

 **Chapter 3:**

As I sit in this room, with my mom and King Gringott XIV staring at me as if I'm some kind of alien, the words on the parchment glare up at me, as if accusing me of something that I didn't do. 'How the hell could I be related to Morgana Le-Fay herself?!' I thought.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think you've made some kind of mistake. How could I be a descendant of Morgana Le-Fay, the most dark and evil witch of all time?" I shakingly ask the king. That seems to break him out of his stupor as he firmly tells me, "It is impossible for there to be a mistake, as your own blood was used. It can't be faked."

My mom then says, "Oh Alex, this is amazing! You're related to one of the most powerful people of all time! This can only mean great things for you."

The king interjects, saying "I have to agree with your mother there, young Alex. This is a monumentous occasion,as there hasn't been an heir to Ms Le-Fay in hundreds of years. Let me correct you really quickly though. Morgana Le-Fay was indeed extremely powerful, but she was not evil. She fought alongside Merlin until the day she died and would never had betrayed them, as she was his sister in all but blood."

I give a sigh of relief as my mind calms down considerably. Not completely, but it was a start. "Would we be able to access the Le-Fay vaults at this moment sir?" my mom suddenly asks. Gringott thinks for a moment, then says, "You can, but first Alex must take up his inheritance."

Mom says, "OK. How does it work?" The king then goes on to explain how I have to put on the Le-Fay family ring and swear to uphold the values and morals of the house. After his explanation, I do as he says.

As I finish my oath, I can feel magic surging through my veins, as if it was finally released after being dormant for a long period of time. "Well, it seems like the ring has chosen you as the heir of House Le-Fay. Congratulations, young Lord", the king says with a hint of excitement in his voice. "If you wish, we can take you to Vault 2."

My mom once again gains a look of shock. When the king sees my look of confusion, he says, "Vault 2 is the Le-Fay vault, and can only be opened by the true heir of the house. It has layed dormant for almost 700 years."

My mind once again races with excitement. 'Holy hell, I probably have hundreds of millions of money sitting in that vault!' I thought. My mom breaks me out of my thoughts by saying, "Yes, your Majesty. That would be most appreciated."

Gringott nods his head in acceptance and decides to take us there himself. I could only assume this was because the vault itself was kept under extreme protection, but that was only speculation on my part. Little did I know just how right I was.

My mom and I step into the cart after the king ushers us in. He looks at us with what looks to be an amusing smile and says, "You might want to hold on to something."

A bit confused, I hold on to the sides of the cart as my mom does the same. The king, making sure we've held on, turns back around and pulls a rusty lever as the cart starts to move at a rapid pace.

We start picking up even more speed going constantly downhill until we finally make it to the Le-Fay vault after about 5 minutes or so. We get out of the cart, my mom and I shaking in fear and shock while the king seems perfectly normal.

"Well, here we are!" Gringott exclaims proudly. "Vault number 2, the Le-Fay vault!" I can't hold back my look of sheer awe as I look at the door. For lack of a better term, the thing was _massive_. Easily 15 feet tall, it was covered in various designs with a golden hue. I walk over to open the door when the king's wrinkled hand smacks mine away from the knob.

"Hey, what was that for?" I ask in surprise and a bit of anger.

The king, after staring at me for a couple of seconds, begins to bark out a laugh. "Ha, ha, ha! I'm just messing with you. Go ahead and open the door, young Lord" Slightly annoyed and quite amused, I go ahead and once again reach for the doorknob.

As my hand closes around it, I tentatively turn the knob. I hear a faint clicking sound as I push the door open.

The contents of the vault were finally revealed to me. I stand there, gobsmacked, looking at the insanely large piles of gold coins. There had to be at least 10,000 coins, and that was just what was right in front of me!

My eyes hover over to a different side of the vault, where priceless artifacts laid. I could see armor, swords, different wands, and books probably filled with amazing information lost to the world.

'Oh my lord!' I thought, amazed at the sheer volume of everything inside. Picking up a decent sized pouch that was sitting right in front of a gold pile, I take some gold from said pile and store it in the pouch. Looking inside, I notice that there seems to be nothing in there, even though I just put gold in it.

Lost in thought and confusion, the king's voice startles me a bit. "It's a bottomless pouch." he explains. "You can store anything of a moderate size in there, and no matter how much you put in it, there will always be an infinite amount of room in there."

Amazed, I decided to put it to the test, placing even more gold into the pouch, as well as various different books and a couple of swords. Looking back inside, I notice that once again, there seems to be nothing inside of it.

Amused, I thought, 'Wow, magic is amazing!' My mom chooses now to chime in, saying, "Well, if that's all you need, we can make our way out of here and get your school supplies."

I had temporarily forgotten about Hogwarts, being so lost in thought inside the vault. Hurridly, I get a few more books that look interesting and practically run out of the vault towards my mom.

Once I exit the vault, the king closes and seals the door back up with a smirk, clearly amused with my antics.

"Thank you very much King Gringott." my mom says. "We really appreciate you helping us."

The king stares back at her for a couple of seconds, then says, "The pleasure was all mine, ma'am. It was truly an honor to open the Le-Fay vault back up."

Accepting that response, my mom and I shake hands with the elderly goblin as we finally make it back up to the main floor. As we leave the bank, I feel a strange sense of acceptance, as if I wasn't fully commited to the idea that I could be trapped here. Everything just sort of felt right.

While we walk around Diagon Alley looking for supplies, I smile at the normalcy of something that to outsiders, would be completely abnormal. It all just seemed to work in a weird manner. Like how the shops and houses looked so different in the structure, yet fit together as if it was just meant to be.

We finally make it to our first destination, which was Flourish and Blotts, which I remembered from the books to be the book shop.

My first thought walking inside was 'Holy hell, there are so many books!' My thoughts were indeed true, as thousands of books were scattered around the store; some where placed neatly on shelves, while others were in large, tall piles.

I see a sign that says, _Hogwarts Books, First Year_ in the left corner of the shop near the checkout counter. My mom also sees the sign and proceeds to walk towards it while I trail behind.

I finally make it over there and see various different books on all of the subjects I would be learning at Hogwarts, including Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Seeing the DADA books, a stray thought stops me in my tracks. 'Isn't Professor Quirrel the teacher this year?'

'Oh shit!' I thought. I had completely forgotten about Voldemort being at Hogwarts to get the Philosopher's Stone this year. I determinedly vowed to try and stop him from getting the stone at all cost, forgetting that Harry would do that at the end of the year anyways with Ron and Hermione.

I grab all of the books on my list and move away from that section of the store, walking towards some of the more advanced spell books that I could find. I come across one titled _How to Protect Yourself from Curses, Volume 3_ and immediately pick that one up, hoping that it would be at least a good starting point.

My mom meets up with me and gives me a questioning look, but says nothing as I go up to the counter and purchase my books.

Newly purchased books in hand, we walk out of the store towards the next place. Over the course of about an hour and a half, we slowly but surely collect all of my school supplies. Finally, we had one last stop to make: Ollivanders.

Walking in, I immediately feel the pure magic oozing out from the hundreds and thousands of wands stacked meticulously throughout the medium sized store. I wait patiently behind the counter for two minutes for somebody, namely Mr. Ollivander himself, to appear. Finally, I hear a slight crash that makes me jump a bit. Looking in the direction of the noise, I see an elderly man climb down a moving ladder who I assumed to be Ollivander.

He walks over the the counter and stares down at me with a small smile. "Hello Mr. Le-Fay, I've been waiting for you." Internally shocked as to how the man knew who I was, I quickly reply back, "It's an honor to meet with you sir." Ollivander barks out a short laugh and says "No, no dear boy. The pleasure is all mine." Accepting that, he then goes on to explain the usual stuff, how the wand chooses the witch or wizards and all of that. Then, it's time to find the wand that chooses me.

Mr. Ollivander walks over to a shelf and gets four different boxes, which I assumed had different wands inside of them. He sets them down in front of me and the process begins.

For forty minutes, I tried probably seventy different wands, slowly growing more anxious and impatient. Finally, Ollivander says, "We've tried every wand here, except for this one." He fishes out a box that looks very different from the others, with a more grand and ornate design. He opens up the box to reveal easily the most beautiful and imposing wand yet.

The wand was grey, with a weird snake-like pattern going around the wand, as if a snake was curled up around it. The handle was shaped normally, but had an image carved into it that looked suspiciously like a basilisk.

"I've had this wand in my possesion for over 600 years." Ollivander explains with a hint of reverence towards the wand in question. "To this day I still have no idea who or why it was given to me. It is thirteen inches, made out of elder wood with a dual core of a feather from a shadow phoenix and poison from a basilisk. This is truly the most powerful wand in existence, even more so than the fabled Elder Wand. It is perfect for all branches of magic, and will only choose the most powerful and most good hearted witches and wizards. Something tells me that this wand might be for you. Here, give it a wave."

Amazed at the wand, I tentatively reach out to grab it. As my fingertips close around the handle, I feel a huge surge of energy. What I didn't notice was how my entire body was glowing in a golden hue as my mom and Ollivander look on with expressions of shock, awe, and pride. To me, the wand felt perfect, as if it was hand made for me and me alone.

As the hue goes away, Ollivander shakenly says, "Never in my long life have I seen a wand so in tune with it's wielder. I think it's safe to say that we can expect great things from you, Mr. Le-Fay. But don't get too worked up. You still have a lot of growing to do before the wand will allow you to use it's full power. Good luck." Still in shock, my mom reaches into my gold pouch and gets enough out to pay for the wand. We walk out of the store towards the exit of the alley. After a couple of minutes, we make it back into the Leaky Cauldron. Tom waves us goodbye as we walk out. As we get into the car to go back home, I get my wand out of my pocket. Staring at it, a smile starts to adorn my face as I ponder about all of the exciting things that are bound to happen in a month when I step onto Platform 9 3/4 for the first time. In that moment, my life truly changed for the better as we make our way back home.

 _Thank you so much for reading and apologies once again for being late. I should be able to go back to the normal once a week schedule, but like I said in a past chapter, I'm not for sure how that will pan out. Please leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)_


	4. Chapter 4: First Year Begins, Part 1

_Hi everyone! I'm really excited to get back into writing this story after a little while. I appreciate everyone's nice reviews. They really help me continue to write this story and continue to improve my writing skills. Also, I finally saw Infinty War and holy oh my god what a movie. No spoilers, but if you haven't seen it and your into that kind of stuff, I definitely recommend it. Also, I finally decided to make Chapters 1 and 2 easier to read for people who haven't already read them. Anyways, enough of all that stuff. Let's hop right back in the action. Hope you enjoy Chapter 4! :)_

 **Chapter 4: First Year Begins, Part 1**

Finally, after a long, fun summer, September 1st arrived, and with it, the start of a new school year at Hogwarts. Even though I have been in this world for two and a half months, I still hadn't gotten over my excitement about it.

Since the trip to Diagon Alley, I had read all of the first year schoolbooks in every subject and found that I enjoyed Potions class the most. Even knowing who the current Potions professor was couldn't dissuade me from enjoying it. Back in my world, cooking was always one of my favorite pasttimes and I could definitely see myself being pretty good at Potions.

Herbology, as it turns out, was easily my least favorite of the courses. I've never really had much of a green finger, so I'm definitely going to have to work really hard to get a good grade there.

My mom has been driving us to King's Cross Station for about fifteen important question still floating around in my mind: ' _What house will I be sorted in?_ ' I thought about it for a bit, and thought that Slytherin fits my personality to a tee. I was a bit worried about this, not because I hate the house or have prejudice towards it, but because I knew the stigma the house has.

But more importantly than that, if I indeed was sorted into Slytherin, I probably wouldn't become friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ever since I started reading the books, I had always dreamed of being their friend, going on the crazy adventures I read about, no matter how dangerous they might be.

Finally, I made up my mind on where I wanted to be sorted as we pull up onto the station. We got out of the car and once I got all of my belongings I was taking, we made our way to the wall in between Platforms 9 and 10.

After a bit of walking, we eventually found it. My mom already knew how to get on the platform, even though she told me that because she was a Muggle, she wouldn't be able to cross through the barrier. I was still very confused on how she knew about the platform and about Hogwarts without being magical herself, but I filed that away in my mind for future reference.

We said our goodbyes as I took hold of my trolley and walked into the wall stepping onto Platform 9 3/4 for the first time.

Looking around, the place was truly magical. There was an overwhelming amount of red everywhere, from the painting of the walls to the bricks on the ground. The station was fairly large, which was to be expected considering how many people are on it at once. Turning a bit to the right, I finally see it: the Hogwarts Express. The train was absolutely massive, probably capable of holding close to a thousand people inside it at once. Just like in the movies, the train was scarlet red, with many different windows on the side.

Walking towards the train to get on, I spot a few familiar faces, like the Malfoys and the Longbottoms. I finally make my way to the train entrance as the door opens itself up. I am able to climb into the train with relative ease, but I wasn't able to get my trunks into the train as easily. As I struggle, I hear a girl's voice calling out to me. "Do you need some help?" I look towards the area where I heard the voice when I finally notice the person calling out to me. It was none other than Hermione Granger.

She looked almost identical to Emma Watson from the first movie, with the notable exception of having very frizzled, bushy brown hair. She runs towards me and starts to help pick my trunks up. After a bit of struggle, we finally manage to pull it into the train. I decide to return the favor as I help her get her trunks into the train as well. Once the job was completed, she climbs into the train.

"Thank you very much for your help." she says shyly. "Don't worry, it was the least I could do. Thank you for helping me as well." I say back. She smiles at me and raises her hand towards me. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger!" I put my hand into hers as we shake. "Hello Hermione, I'm Alex... Johnson." I say, not wanting to reveal my actual name in case she knew of the history behind it. "Nice to meet you Alex! I hope we can be friends." I give her a dazzling smile as I say, "I would love to!"

Clearly, this was the first time that someone wanted to be her friend as she pulls her hand out of mine and widens her eyes a bit. "Do.. do... do you really mean that?" she shakenly says. Reassuringly, I look into her brown eyes and say, "Of course I would!"

This very clearly puts a massive smile on her face as she immediately engulfs me in a huge hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she says quickly. I chuckle a bit and pull out of her hug, smiling at her. "Haha, no problem Hermione. Just try not to crush all of my bones next time." I say. She giggles a bit and we begin to walk towards a compartment with all of our items.

After about five minutes, we finally find an empty compartment to sit in. I open the door and gesture in. She gives me a mock bow as she walks in, laying her trunks in the seat next to her. Chuckling, I walk in and do the same thing, sitting across from her.

I distantly hear a clock chiming and assume that the train was about to leave. Sure enough, the train begins to move away from the station only a few seconds later. 'Oh my god, I actually can't believe this is really happening!' I think excitedly. 'I'm sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Hermione Granger!'

Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice the compartment door opening. I looked towards the door to see an eleven year old boy with blond hair and a slight sneer on his face, accompanied by two other kids who were probably twice the size of the blond kid. This was obviously Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Have either of you two seen Harry Potter on the train?" Malfoy questioned. "No, sorry. Haven't seen him yet. Good luck." I say good naturedly. He looks at me inquisitively, then slightly nods his head and leaves, shutting the door as he walked away.

Hermione suddenly pipes in, saying, "Wow, that kid looked really obnoxious. What was his deal anyways?"

Not knowing how to answer that without giving myself away, I shrug my shoulders at her. "I have no idea, but he does seem like trouble." I say.

Once again, the compartment door opens up, this time revealing a kid with untidy black hair, glasses that were taped together, and vivid emerald eyes. This was obviously Harry Potter.

"Um, do you guys mind if I sit with you?" he nervously asks.

"Yeah sure! You're more than welcome to." I say with a wide smile, ushering him in with his meager belongings.

He smiles gratefully and walks in. I move my stuff closer to where I'm sitting and gesture him to sit in the now empty seat. He slowly sits down, putting his trunk on top of mine. He looks at me and says, "Thank you very much." I wave him off with a smile saying, "No problem."

I reach my hand out towards him and say, "I'm Alex Johnson. Pleased to meet you!"

He looks at my hand as if he's waiting for me to jerk it back. After a few seconds, he grasps my hand and starts shaking it as he replies, "Hi Alex, I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Across from me, I hear Hermione gasp in suprise. "Oh my lord, you're Harry Potter?! I've read so much about you. It truly is an honor!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Harry stifle back an exasperated sigh. Understanding, I tell Hermione, "Calm down Hermione, let him breathe for a second."

She then notices his face and sheepishly says, "Um, sorry about that. I'm just so excited to meet you. I hope that we can all become friends."

Harry looks back at her with a smile on his face. "Yeah, I would really like that." he says.

I smile back at him as I furiously think, 'Oh my god, this day couldn't get any crazier. I'm actually friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!"

We start to chat about ourselves for about 2 hours, enjoying each others company. The conversation then shifts over to the different classes and houses at Hogwarts.

"So, what house do you guys think you'll be in?" Hermione asks excitedly. "I would love to be in Gryffindor. I heard that Dumbledore was in that house." I look at her and say, "Hermione, just because Dumbledore was in that house doesn't mean that you should be to. You are a unique person. Whatever house fits you is the one you should go to, not the one that someone else went to."

She looks at me in shock, as Harry gives me an incredulous look. "What?" I ask, confusion on my face.

Hermione breaks out of her stupor to say, "Holy crap, you're right. I've been thinking about this all wrong. If I had to choose based on my interests, I'd still say Gryffindor or maybe Ravenclaw. What about you guys?"

Harry says, "I think Gryffindor would fit me as well."

I tell them, "Slytherin might be good for me."

Once again, looks of shock adorn their faces, this time mixed in with a bit of fear. "Wh-wh-why would you want to go there?" Harry shakenly asks. "Slytherin is filled with dark witches and wizards."

I sigh a bit, realizing that both Harry and Hermione hadn't yet broken out of the whole 'Slytherin's are all dark and evil' mentality. Well, I guess it was up to me to give them a head start.

"Guys", I say, "do you really think that whatever house you're sorted in will determine whether or not you're good or evil? That mentality is very biased and prejudiced. There have been many good and bad people in Slytherin, and the same applies to all of the other houses. Don't let the colors of someone elses robes determine how you should treat them."

They both understood my point and nodded back at me, their faces downcast.

"Sorry Alex." Harry says. "I was told that all Slytherins were bad, so I wrongfully judged them without ever meeting one. I promise I won't do it again." Hermione frantically nods her head in agreement.

I smile at them, showing that I don't hate them for it. "Good", I say. "Discrimination is never OK. Just remember that and you'll be fine."

They smile back at me and nod in agreement. With that seriousness out of the way, we sit quietly for the rest of the train ride, with Hermione reading a book on Charms, Harry staring out of the window solemnly, and I lost in thought at all of the wonder the upcoming school year would promise.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, we hear the train coming to a stop. A booming voice can be heard from the distance, saying, "First years, first years, over here!"

Upon hearing the voice, we scramble out of the train as a couple of what I assumed to be house elves started collecting all of the children's belongings and dissapearing with them.

We walk over to where the voice was only to be greeted with a heavily bearded man who was easily 10 feet tall, who couldn't have been anyone else but Hagrid, ushuring students on boats. "Only four to a boat, four to a boat, no more than four!" We hastily run over to a boat and climb inside.

Another first year student nervously climbs onto our boat, toad in hand. This was Neville Longbottom. "H-he-hey you guys, d-do you m-mind if I share th-th-this boat with you?" he asks, heavily shaking. I give him a huge smile and say, "Of course you can. I'm Alex Johnson, to my left is Hermione Granger, and to my right is Harry Potter. We're pleased to meet you."

He stares at Harry in shock, but quickly gets over it seeing the look on his face. He says, "Um, hi Alex, Hermione, Harry. I'm Neville Longbottom. It's g-g-good to meet you too."

All three of us smile back at Neville and once he sees our smiles, begins to smile too. Suddenly, we feel the boat spring to life as it begins to row itself towards the castle.

Looking at Hogwarts for the first time had me stupefied. Even though I had seen the movies, they could not hold a candle to the real thing. The castle was massive, with many different towers jutting out from the ground, forming a rectangle around the middle building. There were bright yellow lights coming from many of the windows, most noticeably the tower's.

"Wow" I breathe out, transfigured by the sight. Harry, Hermione, and Neville could only nod in agreement, also awed by the castle.

After about 10 minutes, we finally reach the castle grounds. Everyone steps off their boats and Hagrid directs them to stand in a single file line. Once he sees all of us in said line, he turns around and leads us towards the entrance, where I could faintly make out the outline of a woman, who was probably Professor McGonagall if my memory of the books served me correctly.

As we get closer to the figure, I could definitely see that this was indeed McGonagall. She looked like Maggie Smith from the movies, except about 25 years younger, with barely any gray hair and tiny wrinkles starting to form on her face.

We finally make it to our destination, standing orderly in front of her. She looks at all of us, as if studying a book. She gives Hagrid a dismissive look that he quickly understands, walking away from them briskly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall says in a thick Scottish accent. "I am Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor Head of House, teacher of Transfiguration, and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. For the next seven years, this will be your home for ten out of twelve months. You will eat here, sleep here, and make friends here. Here in a moment you will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, the house of the brave and courageous, Hufflepuff, the house of hard work and friendship, Ravenclaw, the house of the intellectual and studious, and Slytherin, the house of cunning and ambition. Each house is like a family, so I implore you to treat it as such. Periodically, you will be awarded House Points for answering questions in class correctly, helping others out, and more. However, you can also lose House Points by being late to class, not turning in homework on time, bullying others, and more. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Here in a moment, you will walk through these doors to the Great Hall, where you will be eating your meals in throughout the year, to be sorted into the house that best suits you. Thank you for listening, and on behalf of all of the faculty, wish you all the best here at Hogwarts. You will be sorted momentarily."

After she finishes her long speech, she walks in the huge doors that lead to the Great Hall. Once the doors shut back, loud whispers start to break out among the students. Suddenly, a voice was heard directed at us four. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter."

Turning around, already knowing who was behind the voice, I see Draco Malfoy and his goons strut over to us. Harry jerks his head up at the voice, seeing Malfoy walk over to him.

"I am Draco Malfoy, to my left is Crabbe, and to my right is Goyle." he says haughtily. "You could do so much better than that squib (directed at Neville) and these two mudbloods (directed at me and Hermione). Soon you will learn that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. I can help you there." As he finishes, he sticks out his hand, waiting for Harry to shake it.

Harry looks down at his hand, then after a couple second pause, looks back up at Malfoy. "I think I can decide that on my own." Malfoy looks at him, shock on his face for only a moment, before schooling back his face into a nasty sneer before walking away.

McGonagall walks back out and tell us that it's time. My nerves skyrocket even higher than before, terrified of what house I would get sorted in, knowing the reactions people would have about which house I was in. The double doors slowly creak open, revealing the Great Hall.

The people who built this castle certainly weren't overexaggerating about the name. The hall was huge, housing five massive tables, one for each of the four houses and one for the faculty to sit at. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky as candles floated five feet above our heads. There were already hundreds of students sitting at the tables with all of the teachers sitting down as well, with the exception of McGonagall, who was already in front of the table by a stool holding a tattered old hat, and Dumbledore himself, who was awaiting us with a smile on his face and a large twinkle in his eye.

We finally get to the front of the hall, standing in front of the stool.

"When I call your name," McGonagall says, "you will come up and sit on this stool. Then, I will put the Sorting Hat on your head and he will sort you into a house."

"Thank god", a voice behind me said. "Fred and George told me we'd have to wrestle a troll." Turning around, I could see it was none other than Ron Weasley, who looked like Rupert Grint with his hair being a deeper, more noticeable shade of red than in the movies. Resolving to talk to him later, I hear students being called up to be sorted. I tune out for a bit, waiting for my name to be called, when I suddenly hear McGonagall call out, "Granger, Hermione".

I watch Hermione intently as she nervously walks up to sit on the stool. Once she's sat upon it, the hat gets put upon her head. Absentmindedly, I wonder if my words from earlier about the houses would affect where she gets sorted, but my thoughts were cut short as the hat annouced her house.

"Better be... GRYFFINDOR!", the hat yells.

The Gryffindor table politely claps as she hops off the stool and practically bounces over to the table, sitting down and saving three spots for I assume us three.

McGonagall finally gets through the J's and starts on the L's when I realized something. 'Oh no, my actual name is going to be shared with everyone!'

I begin to panic a bit as Harry tells me, "Don't worry, I don't care where you get sorted. I want all of us to still be friends." I guess Harry didn't understand why I was panicking. I decided not to correct him as I finally hear my name being called.

"Le-Fay, Alex", McGonagall calls out, clearly in shock at what she just read.

Up at the Head Table, I see the other teachers and staff with the same expression on their faces. Even Snape had his mouth slightly agape. I nervously walk up to the stool as I begin to hear muttering and whispering from the other students. I finally sit on the stool as the hat is placed on my head. After a couple of moments of silence, I hear the Sorting Hat talk to me from inside my head.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Mr. Le-Fay?", he asks. Suddenly, I hear a gasp of shock. "Wait, you're from another world? How did you get here?" I decide to be honest with the hat. "I honestly have no idea. I just woke up one morning and discovered that I had been transported. Please don't tell anyone."

The hat begins to chuckle a bit, still in shock. "Do not worry Mr. Le-Fay. I am not able to tell anyone about what I find in student's heads to anyone. Not even the headmaster of the school could get the information."

I suddenly feel relieved, as if a burden was suddenly lifted off of me. After a few moments, the hat begins to speak once again.

"You seems to love knowledge, but you are not obsessed with it, so Ravenclaw is out for you. Even though you are loyal and hard-working, Hufflepuff is definitely not for you.", the hat begins. With each house elimination, I get more and more worried. The hat speaks up once again.

"Now here's the tricky part." he says. "You aren't very cunning, but you are extremely ambitious, trying to prevent all of the terrible events you know of from coming to pass, as well as striving to become a powerful wizard, so you would do very well in Slytherin. However, you are also very brave, willing to step into the line of fire to fight for what you believe in and to protect friends and family, so you would also do well in Gryffindor. But the question remains: where should I put you?"

I begin to get very nervous. What house would I be sorted in? True, I could always choose, but I felt like that wouldn't be right, and I wanted to be put in the house that would be best for me to complete all of my tasks. Mustering up some bravery, I tell the hat, "Sort me wherever you think would be best for me. I will leave it up to you."

The hat begins to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha! It has been quite a while since someone actually trusted me to sort them, instead of choosing where they want to be. Very well, I have made my decision."

On the outside, the brim of the hat begins to widen as he gets ready to announce to the world where I would be sorted. Time seems to slow down as I can hear him begin to speak. I just hoped and prayed that no matter where I would be sorted, me, Harry, Neville, and more importantly Hermione would still be friends no matter what. With that thought in mind the hat finally announced my fate.

"Better be..."

 _Muahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Thank you so much for reading Chapter 4. I really appreciate it. Leave a review telling me where you think Alex should be sorted into: Gryffindor or Slytherin? Sorry for the short delay on this one. Once again, thank you for all of the kind reviews. See you guys in the next chapter when Alex's house gets revealed! Bye! :)_


	5. Chapter 5: First Year Begins, Part 2

_Hello everyone! I decided to release this chapter a bit earlier than usual because I kinda felt bad about leaving Chap 4 on a cliffhanger. Anyways, before we begin I'd like to address some reviews and questions. So a couple of people have said that the wand that chose Alex was waaaaay too overpowered to be given to him at such a younger age. To this I'd say that the wand has the potential to be powerful, and I can promise you it will be quite a while before any portion of the wand's true power is revealed, so I hope that alleviates some of your worries. One reviewer also pointed out that in Chap 2-3 the king probably wouldn't just deal with tiny little affairs like that. This is 100% fair and I want to clarify that there was a good reason why the king did what he did, but that'll have to wait. You're probably getting annoyed that the story hasn't started so I'll be quiet and let you read. Thankfully, your guy's consensus on what house Alex should line up with what I had planned, so I don't have to go back and revise everything. Thank you again for any and all reviews/favorites/follows. It is really appreciated and gives me more of a drive to continue this story. Anyways, enough with the rambling, let's just hop right back into the action. Hope you enjoy Chapter 5! :)_

 **Chapter 5: First Year Begins, Part 2**

"Better be... SLYTHERIN!"

As the Sorting Hat bellowed, silence filled the hall. I nervously take the hat off and hand it to Professor McGonagall, who's face seemed to morph into shock. Once I stand up off of the stool, the Slytherin table erupts into cheers. I walk down towards the table while my eyes catch the expressions on my three friends faces. Shockingly enough, Harry, Hermione, and Neville were _smiling_ at me. 'I guess I did get through to them after all.', I thought, amused. I take a seat beside a blond haired girl who was whispering to an auburn haired girl.

As I sit down, the two girls immediately stop talking to one another and turn to look towards me. I stare back at them for a couple of seconds before my face breaks out into a smile and I say, "Hello ladies. I'm Alex Le-Fay. Pleased to meet you." Auburn haired girl looks at me with shock clearly showing on her face, while blondie just looks at me neutrally. "Hello Mr. Le-Fay.", blondie says. "My name is Daphne Greengrass. Pleased to meet you." The other girl then chimed in, "My name is Tracey Davis. It's also a pleasure to meet you."

Once they told me their names, I scrambled my brain for information on who the hell they were, because I knew that they were either barely mentioned in the books/movies, or they were never mentioned at all. Before I knew it, I realized that I had been staring at them for a good minute and my cheeks started to glow red.

Snapping out of my stupor, I shake their hands politely, saying, "Nice to meet you Daphne, Tracey. I hope that we can be friends." Tracey smiles back at me with that statement, while Daphne gives me the same neutral look. 'Is that the only emotion she knows how to show?' I thought.

Suddenly, I heard McGonagall call out, "Longbottom, Neville!" 'Jeez,' I thought, 'how many people got sorted today with a last name beginning with L?' Stopping my train of thought, I watch Neville timidly sit upon the stool as the hat was placed on him. After about thirty seconds, the hat finally announced,

"Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

I politely clap for Neville as he looks in my direction and gives me a small smile. I give him a smile and a thumbs up. Seeing that, his smile got wider as he made his way over to sit in one of the spots Hermione had saved.

"Malfoy, Draco!" I heard McGonagall say. I watched as Malfoy strutted up there with a smug smile adorning his face. He sits on the stool and the hat is placed on his head. I awaited for the hat to immediately sort him into Slytherin. Sure enough, I heard the Sorting Hat speak up.

"Better be... SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed.

Malfoy smugly got off of the stool and made his way over to the table and sat beside Crabbe and Goyle, who also got sorted into Slytherin. I stare at him with unbridled disdain as he begins talking to them.

Tracey notices my annoyance at Draco and turns towards me. "Why do you have that expression on your face?"

I turn towards her, probably a bit too quickly. I didn't think she noticed me giving Draco a massive glare when he sat down.

"I ran into Malfoy on the train and we didn't get off to the best start ever, if you know what I mean."

Seeming to accept that answer, Tracey goes back to talking with some random second year. Turning away from her, I go back to watching the sorting, eagerly awaiting to see where Harry would be sorted. I had originally thought Gryffindor without a doubt, but knowing all of the changes that happened because of me existing here, I couldn't be 100 percent sure. I knew that there was no way that he would go into Ravenclaw, as he seems close enough to book Harry in that he probably wasn't that studious, something I would have to help him with. Hufflepuff was probably also out, because from what I remembered, he didn't do a whole lot of work in Hogwarts besides taking down the end of the year threat, so it left one question. Gryffindor or Slytherin?

My question was about to be answered as I heard McGonagall call out, "Potter, Harry!" I saw him walk up to the stool and put the hat on. His sorting took about two and a half minutes, which was easily the longest sorting of the night, beating mine by about forty seconds. I awaited with bated breath, knowing that it was all up in the air at that point. Finally, the hat answered my question.

"Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed in relief, knowing that someone like Harry, if he was anything like he was in the books, would have a hard time in Slytherin. He was just too damn noble for some of the shady things that I've heard go on here. I smile and wave at Harry as he looks at me with his trademark lopsided grin. The Gryffindor table was absolutely ecstatic. I could make out the Weasley twins shouting, "WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER!" I chuckle a bit to myself. I guess some things never change.

The rest of the sorting goes by quickly with the only noteworthy person being sorted was Ron Weasley, who obviously got sorted into Gryffindor. Another thing that probably wouldn't be changed. Once Blaise Zabini got sorted into Slytherin, McGonagall removed the hat and the stool from the Great Hall into the antechamber. Once she returned and took her seat beside the headmaster, Dumbledore then stood up.

"Let the feast begin." he calmly said, waving his hands over the hall.

Suddenly, food started appearing on all of the plates at all five tables. The only sounds heard were utensils scraping against silverware and murmuring as the students and teachers alike engaged in small talk. I decided to try and strike up a conversation with Tracey and Daphne, who were once again whispering amongst one another.

"So, how are you guys doing?" I ask. Small talk was never one of my strong suits, among others. Tracey chuckles at my poor attempt to start conversation, but pities me and answers anyways.

"I've been doing pretty good, Mr. Le-Fay." she says amusedly. "How about yourself?"

"I have also been doing very well. Thank you for asking, Ms. Davis." I reply back with an obviously pompous tone. We look at each other for a second and proceed to burst into laughter. Even Daphne had the ghost of a smirk showing on her face.

Once we finally stop laughing, I turn my head to look over at the Gryffindor table to look at my friends, who were amicably talking to Ron. A small smile crosses my face as I realize that we all could end up being friends after all. That is, if Ron still has his trademark hatred of all things Slytherin. All I could hope for is that if he has said hatred, that he won't turn my friends against me. I didn't think so, but only time would tell I suppose.

We finally finish dinner 15 minutes later. I felt overstuffed, as if I could explode at any second from the sheer amount of food I had consumed. The tables suddenly cleared off, leaving only the silverware without a speck of food in sight. McGonagall taps a spoon on her wine glass to get everyone's attention. Once she notices that most eyes are on her, she looks over at Dumbledore. Looking back at her, then looking at the students, he smiles and stands up.

"Welcome one, and welcome all to Hogwarts!" he says jovially. "For our returning students, welcome back. First, I would like to once again note that the Forbidden Forest just outside of the castle is strictly, well, forbidden. Any students caught in the forest will be given detention and/or a loss of points. I would also like to tell everyone that the third-floor corridor is also forbidden to enter for all who wish to not die a painful death." Faces go pale at that statement, mostly from the younger years. Dumbledore continues, "Finally, I would like to end off with a few choice words: nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak. Now off to bed with you."

Everybody stands up and starts to form lines. I could see some people with confusion at the Headmaster's last words on their faces. I heard a voice calling out from the front of the line, saying "Everybody, follow me back to the common room!" Dutifully, everyone in the line starts to follow the person out of the Great Hall towards the Slytherin common room.

We pass by the Gryffindor line, where I could clearly see my three friends. I see Harry mouthing the words "Good luck" towards me. I smile and wave at him, showing that I understood what he was trying to say. He smiles back at me as the two lines finally seperate.

After a five minute walk, we finally make our way to the entrance of the dungeons. The entire line stops and awaits further instruction from the person who I assumed was probably a prefect.

"Alright everyone, listen up." the prefect said. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Anytime you want to enter, you will have to speak the password to the snake on the door. The password this month is 'Power rules all', so don't forget it. Each month, the new password will be posted up in the common room, so you don't have any excuses for forgetting it."

The prefect then relays the password to the snake. The snake, seemingly understanding, slithers across the door as it swings open, revealing the common room.

I didn't remember what it looked like from the movies, and I definitely didn't remember the description from the books, so I had nothing to compare it to. Even still, the common room looked very regal.

The first thing that popped out was the sheer amount of green and silver everywhere. I mean, I know it's the house colors and all, but jeez, you don't have to have that much. There were around twenty to thirty torches lined up on the walls, perfectly illuminating the room without being too overbearing. There were also a few different couches and chairs in the middle underneath a green and silver rug. The couches and chairs were also the same color ('What a surprise.' I sarcastically thought).

Looking past the couches, I could see a few different doors, which probably lead to bedrooms. As everyone begins to look around the common room, I walk up to a door with a sign above it. The sign read " _Slytherin First Years, Boys_ ". I slowly open the door to find four beds lined up against the wall, with a moderate amount of room between them. The walls, floor, pillows, blankets, and sheets were also green and silver, to my annoyance and amusement.

I notice that each bed has at least one trunk on it, which I assumed to be our trunks. Sure enough, I saw that the trunk on the right bed had my name on it. I move the trunk over to the side of the bed and lay down, noticing that the bed was quite comfortable. After a few minutes I hear the door open, revealing Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy sneers at me while the other two make their way over to their beds. Draco looks as if he's about to say something, then decides not to as he too goes over to his bed.

Looking at the time, I notice that it's 9:15pm. I give a half-hearted "Goodnight" to the other three with only a couple of grunts in return. Sighing, I slowly drift off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

I wake up to the sound of an alarm going off beside me. I groggily begin to wake up as I notice that the alarm going off was Goyle's, who I unfortunately had to sleep next too. Finally getting all the way up out of bed, I grab some clothes from my trunk and make my way out of the room towards the bathroom to shower.

Thirty minutes pass, in which time I tried to find my way to said bathroom and then took a shower once I finally made it. Once I finished putting my clothes on, I see a house elf pop in to grab my dirty ones, then pop right back out. Shaking my head at the weirdness of the wizarding world for the millionth time, I make my way out of the bathroom. Upon making it to the common room, I see Malfoy waiting for me, his two goons standing beside him as usual with a sneer on his face.

"So it seems you've finally decided to grace our presense this morning, Mudblood." he says, causing the few people in the common room to start snickering.

"So it seems you've finally graced my presense with your stupidity, Malfoy." I retort back.

Malfoy looks back at me with what seemed to be a bigger sneer than I thought possible, then turned away and walked to the exit, Crabbe and Goyle dutifully walking beside him. Once again, I shake my head, this time for the sheer idiocity of Malfoy. 'I wonder what will happen when he realizes that I'm the Le-Fay heir.' I amusedly thought. 'He'll probably lose his tiny little mind.' With that funny thought in mind, I make my way to the exit, ready to eat breakfast.

It took a few minutes to reach the Great Hall, where there were already a decent amount of students eating, chattering to one another. I decide to take a risk and sit myself over at the Gryffindor table next to my friends. I can see Harry, Hermione, and Neville already seated, and seeing an empty spot next to Neville, I walk over and sit down, startling my friends a bit.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Alex, what are you doing here? You know it's against the rules for members of differing houses to sit at the same table together." Luckily, I had read _Hogwarts: A History_ before coming here, so I knew that her statement was false, so I tell her so.

"Hermione, you do know that their is no rule like that, right?" I say calmly. "It's only against the rules if it's at the opening feast or leaving feast. Any other time of the year, I'm 100 percent allowed to."

She stares at me in shock, as if this was the first time that someone had disagreed with her over something in a long time, if ever. I turn away from her and start to grab some toast, beginning a conversation with Harry and Neville. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hermione finally break out of her stupor and join in the conversation. Suddenly, I hear a very distinct, recognizable voice from behind me.

"Mr. Le-Fay, what are you doing here at the Gryffindor table?" At that statement, I finally recognized who it was. Turning around, my suspisions were confirmed as I stared into the eyes of Severus Snape.

"Hello sir." I begin. "I was just sitting with my friends." Snape sneers at me, saying "You do know that is against the rules, right Mr. Le-Fay?" I calmly say back "No sir, it's not. I looked in _Hogwarts: A History_ and could not find a single line that says so. I did see that you had to sit at your house table at the opening and leaving feast, but that's about it, sir. Is there anything else you need, sir?"

The hall went silent at my statement. Although I couldn't see it, almost everyone, Slytherin's included, were in a state of shock, the upper years and teachers especially, as they had never heard someone talk to Snape like that, except maybe McGonagall and Dumbledore. Snape himself was visibly surprised for a second, then sneered at me, handing me my class schedule. Without another word, he walked back over to the head table.

As I turned back around, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. Looking back, I see that the hands belonged to Fred and George Weasley, resident pranksters at Hogwarts.

"Hello." I say amicably. "What can I do for you two?"

They look back at each other and begin to laugh. "What can you do for us?" the one on the left said. "No, no, no, no. It's what can we do for you, young Slytherin." the other one said. "My name's Fred." the left one said. Fred pointed to his brother and said "This here's my less handsome twin, George." George faked an expression of hurt as Fred burst out into laughter.

"Hello Fred, George. My name's Alex." I tell them. "Well nice to meet you Alex!" they say simultaneously. "We'd like to give you a proposition of sorts." George said.

Confusedly, I nod my head back at them. Both of them grew massive grins as Fred replied "We want to help you out a bit. We saw how you took Snape down and how you seem to be friends with Gryffindor, so we thought you deserved it. If you ever find yourself in trouble, just tell us and we'll help any way we can. In exchange, we want you to help us with any prank you ask us to, except for pranks on Slytherin. We got a deal?"

I mull their offer in my head, weighing the pros and cons of such a deal. Finally, I made my decision.

"Sure thing guys. Just don't be too mean, alright?"

They smile back at me, as if expecting my response. In unison, they say "It's a deal!" We all shake hands at that. They finally walk away to sit with their friends as I turn back to mine, looks of shock once again adorning their faces. Seems like I have a penchant for that.

I smile at them and continue on our previous conversation, trying to change the subject. They understand quickly and join back in. McGonagall arrives at the table with schedules in hand. She looks at me, then my robes that had a silver serpent on them, then gives Harry, Hermione, and Neville their schedules. She walks away at a brisk pace towards the other first year Gryffindors.

The subject of our conversation quickly shifts to our schedules, seeing what classes we would share together. We were all pleasantly surprised to see that Gryffindor and Slytherin shared most of the same classes, except for Herbology and Astronomy. 'Jeez,' I thought, 'they really are trying to push Gryffindor and Slytherin together a lot. Do they really think that'll solve the house rivalry, by sharing Charms class together?'

I was broken out of my thoughts to Hermione's excited voice. "Time to go to the library!" I give her a mock groan as she grins back at me. We finish our breakfast and start to get up to head to said library when we're stopped by the three idiot Musketeers: Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Hey mudblood, what are you doing consorting with these disgusting creatures?" Malfoy sneers. "You are a Slytherin, not some idiotic Gryffindor. Come over and sit with us, and maybe we'll give you a second chance."

At Malfoy's demand, I burst out into laughter, shocking Malfoy and silencing the hall once more.

"Draco, Draco, Draco." I chide, "You do realize that by making such bold statements, you yourself are acting like a Gryffindor. Are you sure the Sorting Hat put you in the right house?"

Malfoy gets visibly angry and pulls out his wand. Thankfully, McGonagall sees this and immediately scolds him, taking away ten points for Slytherin. As he goes back to the Slytherin table, he gives me another sneer. I just smile back serenely in response. Once he finally leaves, us four are then able to go to the library, preparing for our first class tomorrow: Potions with Professor Snape.

 _Thank you guys so very much for reading. I was thinking about writing a few chapters of this story from the perspective of different characters, like Hermione or Harry. Let me know if you would like to see that or not. I might postpone Chapter 6 for an extra week, as I want to write a few chapters in advance so I can always post on Thursday once a week. Thank you once again for reading and make sure to leave a review telling me how I did this time around, what I can improve on, or any suggestions for the future of this story. Next chapter will be the first Potions class with Snape and some more character introductions. See you guys then! :)_

 _Edit: A user pointed out that there was a continuity error with Draco being sorted into Gryffindor even though he was in the Slytherin dorms and sitting at the Slytherin table. I apologize for the error and have fixed it._


	6. Chapter 6: Classes Begin, Part 1

_Hi again! Very sorry for the delay once again. I've been working a decent amount on the other chapters so I can put them out on time. I'm halfway done with Chapter 7 so if you want to see that a bit earlier, make sure to let me know. I still am conflicted on writing a chapter in another character's point of view, so let me know if you would like to see that as well and what character to write. Thanks for all of the support on this story; it's very much appreciated and gives me motivation to keep writing. Anyways, onto Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy! :)_

 **Chapter 6: Classes Begin, Part 1**

After a long day of studying in the library with Harry, Hermione, and Neville, I tiredly walk into the Slytherin common room. Looking around, I thankfully couldn't see Malfoy or his goons so I decide to ignore everyone and go into the dorm room. Walking in the door I noticed that Draco was already asleep, as was Crabbe. Goyle, however, was still awake, and I was greeted by the sight of his face staring at me from the dim light in the room.

"Ummm, hey Goyle." I awkwardly say. He just gives me a nod and lays back down. Soon after, sleep overtakes him as I begin to hear the sounds of his snores.

Shaking my head at his apparent lack of English, I crawl into my bed and lay down. After a few minutes, I finally fall asleep, the first Potions lesson still on my mind.

* * *

The sound of an alarm jolts me out of bed. Looking over, I see that the other three were starting to wake up. Not wanting to deal with Malfoy's shenannigans this early in the morning, I quickly leave the dorm to go take a shower.

After said shower, I make haste towards the exit of the common room. Thankfully, I didn't get stopped or harassed by anyone, so I leave and make my way over to the Great Hall.

Entering, I see that there weren't many people seated. I do see Hermione sitting alone reading a book, which obviously didn't shock me in the slightest. I make my way over to her and sit down in the empty spot next to her, startling her a bit.

"Oh, it's just you, Alex." she says in relief. "Don't scare me like that."

I chuckle a bit, saying "I'll do my best, Hermione. Good morning to you too."

She gives me a mocking glare and goes back to reading her book. I try to start a conversation with her.

"So, what book are you reading?"

Looking up from her book, she says "Well, if you must know, I'm reading the Potions textbook, so I can be prepared for the class this morning."

I smile at her and say "Hey, can I read a bit too? I don't want to miss anything important in class."

She smiles back and moves the book over to the left a bit, letting me read along with her. As we read, we both make small talk about some of the stuff we were reading. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, Harry and Neville finally decide to grace us mere mortals with their presense.

"Hey guys!" I cheerfully say, mouth partially full with buttered toast. Hermione swats me on the shoulder with a glare. Taking the hint, I chew and swallow my food before continuing. "Get lots of sleep last night?"

Harry, still amused at Hermione's actions, nods his head while Neville timidly does the same. I tell myself to continue bolstering Neville's confidence so he doesn't feel bad in his abilities as they both take their seats across from me and Hermione.

Once they were sat down and beginning to eat, Hermione begins to start a conversation. "So, who's excited for our first ever class at Hogwarts?"

"I'm sure that it'll be good." I chime in. "I think Potions could be pretty interesting." Hermione smiles at me as the other two decide to join in with their opinions.

Harry was the first to speak up. "I'm not for sure. I read part of the Potions book, but I don't know how well that will translate into actually making them."

I was a bit surprised at Harry's well spoken answer. I was almost positive that Harry at this stage in the story would have been extremely nervous and probably wouldn't have even joined in the conversation at all, much less giving a clear, cohesive answer.

I nod my head at him as I turn towards Neville, who seemed to be quivering in his seat. "So what about you Neville?" I ask. He immediately freezes up and looks slightly towards Professor Snape. Harry and Hermione didn't notice his movement, but I caught it right before he looked back at me. "Y-y-yeah, I think it co-cou-could be good."

I give him a big smile which he half heartedly returns. We continue talking for a bit until I look away at the Hall entrance to see a red-headed boy with freckles adorning his face walking towards us. I immediately recognized him as Ron Weasley. I had completely forgotten about him and almost greeted him when I realized something: I was a Slytherin.

If Ron was anything now like he was in the story, he would be absolutely disgusted by seeing a "filthy snake" at the Gryffindor table. I smartly look away towards my friends and continue our conversation.

"Hey, what's a snake doing at our table?"

I groan, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. Thankfully, he didn't say it too loud, just loud enough for us and a few people seated near us to hear. I turn around to see an apoplectic Ron Weasley staring at me with a sneer worthy of Malfoy on his face.

As I was about to reply to him, Hermione decided to join in and give Ron his two cents.

"If you want to know, this 'snake' is sitting with his friends talking about their upcoming classes. If you don't like it, go sit somewhere else."

Ron turns his glare to her, but Hermione gives one back. After a few seconds, he huffs a bit and walks over to sit with Fred and George.

Harry then chimes in. "What was his deal?" I just shake my head in feigned confusion that thankfully fooled my three friends. We then went back into our conversation as we heard the headmaster tell everyone to start heading to their classes.

Getting up out of our seats, we walk out of the Great Hall towards the dungeons for our first Potions lesson with Snape.

After a five minute walk, we make our way down a set of stairs into a room. The room itself was filled with desks with medium sized cauldrons on top of them. I saw Daphne seated by herself at a desk, so I said goodbye to my friends and went over to the empty spot at her desk.

When I put my schoolbooks down on the desk, she turns towards me and stares at me. She then slightly nods her head and turns back to her cauldron. I look over and see that Harry and Ron were paired up as well as Hermione and Neville. Neville looked terrified as he began talking to Hermione.

A few minutes pass as I begin small talk with Daphne. Suddenly the door swings open, revealing a middle aged man with a sneer on his face. He walked into the room, cape flapping about as he went to the front of the room. He turned around to face the class as I recognized the sneering man as Severus Snape.

"There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Snape began. I began to tune him out a bit, knowing his speech by heart. Once he finishes, he immidiately turns towards Harry, clearly startling the eleven year old.

"Potter!" Snape barked. "What would I get if I added powdered asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked confused, replying back "I don't know sir."

Snape sneers a bit at that, then launches into his second question. "Tell me Potter, where would I find a bezoar?"

Once again, Harry replies back "I don't know sir."

Snape then asks his final question. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Looking over a bit, I see that Hermione's hand wasn't even raised. 'Seems like she has a bit of self control this time around.' I muse.

Harry then decides to answer. "I don't know sir."

Snape smirks a bit. "Tut, tut, tut. Clearly, fame isn't everything, Potter."

A look of annoyance crosses Harry's face. Thankfully, Snape had already turned around towards a chalkboard. With a wave of his wand, words began appearing on the board.

"The instructions are on the board. You have two hours. Begin."

Shortly after, I begin chopping up ingredients for the potion. Once I finished chopping them up, Daphne would then take the appropriate amount and drop them lightly into the cauldron. Then, I would stir them around the neseccary amount until the potion became the right color. This continued on for an hour and a half. Suddenly, there was a loud splash coming from Hermione and Neville's table.

Looking over, I see that Neville was covered in pulsating zits all over his face, the cauldron bubbling at a fast rate.

Snape looks over at him and barks out "Longbottom! Did you not stir it clockwise? Ten points from Gryffindor! Granger! You didn't think to tell him how to stir it, eh? Trying to get all of the glory for yourself? Another ten points!"

For her part, Hermione looked angry as hell as she walked Neville out of the room to the Hospital Wing, slamming the door behind her on her way out.

Snape then calms down and walks back over to his desk. Taking the hint, the rest of the class goes back to finishing up their potions.

Once the two hour mark hits, a loud _*ding*_ sound was heard from Snape's desk. He stands up and walks over to everyone's cauldrons looking at their work. He gives most of the Gryffindors zeroes and most of the Slytherins perfect scores. Finally, he gets to our table.

He looks down into our cauldron. "Good job Greengrass and Le-Fay. Ten points to Slytherin for a near-perfect potion."

Once he finishes grading everyone, he walks back to the board in front of the class.

"Your homework is a foot of parchment on how to properly sort out potion ingredients. Greengrass, Le-Fay, you two are exempt from the homework, seeing as you were the only two to get an EE this lesson. Class dismissed."

* * *

"That class was so terrible!" Harry said. "How did that guy even get a teaching job in the first place?" I shrug my shoulders at him as we make use of our free period to check up on Neville and Hermione in the Hospital Wing. After a three minute walk, we finally made it.

Opening the door, we see Neville sitting on a cot, his face zit-free. Hermione was sitting next to him on a chair. Hearing the door close, they both look towards me and Harry. Hermione tells us that Neville just had to take an antidote potion and that he was free to go. Neville gets off of the bed as Hermione gets out of her chair. Once they get to us, all four of us go to the Great Hall for some lunch. On our way there, the class we just had with Snape was mentioned.

Hermione was the first to speak. "What is wrong with him? He was completely out of line!" Harry, Neville, and I nod our heads in agreement. I chime in, saying "Well, at least he's not your head of house." Harry, Hermione, and Neville crack a small smile as we get to the hall. We walk in and sit at the Gryffindor table to eat lunch.

Once we start eating, the conversation resumes. "He shouldn't have asked you those questions Harry." Hermione says. "I read the entire first-year Potions textbook, and none of those topics were ever mentioned. He purposefully set you up. You need to tell someone."

Harry shakes his head as he says "I can't Hermione. That's what he wants me to do. I'm not going to let him win."

She reluctantly nods her head in agreement, shelving the topic for another time. She decides to start a new conversation.

"So what class do you have next Alex?" she asks.

I pull my schedule out and look for the next class. Seeing it, I tell her "I have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. What about you guys?"

She looks at her schedule and replies "We have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws."

I nod my head slightly and finish up eating. Waving goodbye at my friends, I walk out of the Great Hall towards the greenhouses. On my way there, I get accosted by Daphne and Tracey.

Daphne was the first one to talk. "Le-Fay!" she whispers. "Why the hell do you keep fraternizing with the Gryffs?"

I had known that this would eventually be brought up by someone, but Daphne was not the person I would have thought of to be the first. Besides Snape, obviously.

"I keep 'fraternizing with the Gryffs', as you put it, because three of them happen to be my friends. Nothing's wrong with that, despite what you might think."

Daphne angrily replies back "There are many things wrong with that. Why don't you get that?"

Deciding to mess around with her a bit, I argue back "Well help me to get it. What exactly is wrong with that Daphne?"

She looks a bit shocked. From what I could tell, she wasn't used to being argued with. People probably just listened to her and went on with their day. Not me though.

She finally thinks of an answer. "For starters, they're inferior to us in every way-". I cut her off quickly. "In what way are they inferior, huh?"

Tracey looks back and forth at us, her mouth slightly agape.

Daphne sputters and tries to come up with a proper answer. I had a feeling she was going to say 'because they're Mudbloods' but caught herself.

"I don't have time for this." I say, getting annoyed quickly. "I'm going to be late to class. See you there." I run past them towards Greenhouse 2 where our class would take place. I keep going for a minute or so until I make it there. I see the greenhouse quickly filling up with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Once the class gets filled, Professor Sprout walks in and the lesson begins.

Throughout Herbology class, I find it hard to focus on the lesson, instead mulling over the conversation I had with Tracey and Daphne, wondering why Daphne would be so against me having Gryffindor friends. I immediately struck house rivalry from it, as I was almost one hundred percent sure that if it was the rivalry, it would have been her first point. I had no idea if she was a blood supremasist or not, but it seemed more and more likely to be the case. Shaking my head, I tune back into the lesson.

After another hour of learning about different kinds of plants, the lesson finally ended. Thankfully, Sprout didn't assign us any homework. Walking out, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I see a young red-headed girl staring at me shyly.

"Um, hello." the girl says. "I-I'm Susan Bones. It's nice to meet you."

Confused on why a 'Puff would even try to talk to a Slytherin, I indulge her, introducing myself and holding out a hand for her to shake or not. Tentatively, she shakes it as I smile at her. She blushes a bit and runs off to join her housemates. I lightly chuckle to myself as I head off to my next class with the Ravenclaws, which was History of Magic. Remembering how boring it was from the books, I sigh in sadness and make my way to Professor Binns' classroom, prepared for the worst.

* * *

Two hours and a nice, long nap later, I walk out of the classroom yawning. 'Man, that was a nice nap.' I thought. Tiredly, I make my way to the Great Hall to meet up with my friends. I hear my stomach growl and hasten my pace towards the hall. I finally make it as I push the double doors open and rush over to the empty spot at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. Not even bothering to say hi, I immediately dig in to some chicken, feeling relief as I consumed food.

Hermione swats my shoulder at my utter lack of table manners as Harry and Neville smirk at me. I smile sheepishly at Hermione and mumble a sorry to her. With a huff, she goes back to her food. I swallow my food and begin to start a conversation.

"So how were your guys' classes?"

Hermione immediately brightened up and said "Well, Transfiguration was fun. We got to learn the basic rules and had to turn a matchstick into a needle. Then, we had Defense Against the Dark Arts. That class was dreadfully boring. The professor can't say a single word without stuttering like a lunatic. Anyways, how were your classes Alex?"

"So-so." I respond. "Herbology isn't really my thing, although I could definitely see people being interested in it. History of Magic was boring as hell though. Everyone, including me, fell asleep throughout the majority of the class."

Hermione gave me a disbelieving look, probably thinking that no class could possibly be boring. 'Well, we'll see what she thinks after she takes the class.' I thought. Neville then chimed in, saying "I-I-I think Herbology cou-cou-could be cool."

I give Neville a winning smile and tell him "That's awesome Neville! I'm sure you'll have a great time!"

At that, he gives me a smile, the biggest I had ever seen coming from him. I was very happy that Neville's confidence was starting to grow. Not by a whole much, mind you, but it was still growing nonetheless. I turn to Harry but he just looks at Hermione, then back to me, and says "Ditto." All four of us begin snickering as we finish eating dinner. Waving goodbye at my friends, I make my way back to the Slytherin common room to go to bed. Once I finally make it into the common room, I get accosted by someone who I really didn't want to see at that moment, or any moment if I'm being honest. Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well Mudblood." Draco sneers. 'Man, he really has to teach me how to do that.' I thought amusedly. "Finally decided to grace us with your presence?"

Looking back at Malfoy, I retort "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Come on Malfoy. That the best you got? I could think of like, ten different insults you could throw at me. Try again." Once I finish speaking, I walk past him as he begins to sputter in rage. I walk in the dorm room, climb into bed, and fall asleep, wondering what the next day will bring.

* * *

 _Hey again! Thank you so much for reading Chapter 6. I really appreciate anyone who's been sticking with me even though I haven't updated in almost three weeks. I will try to get the chapters out on a more consistent basis now that I'm done with school. I've got the whole summer to work on this story and I'm gonna make it as good as I possibly can for you guys. Like I said earlier, I'm still not sure if I should write a chapter in someone else's perspective, so if that is something you'd like to see, let me know in a review or a DM. Next chapter will see Alex going to Transfiguration class, Charms class, and DADA, as well as making some new friends and new enemies. Thanks once again for reading and make sure you leave some feedback, as it helps motivate my writing and to make this story better. Thank you so much and I'll see you in Chapter 7! :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Classes Begin, Part 2

_Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 7 for you, hot off the presses! Chapter 8 will hopefully be out exactly a week from when this gets posted. I really want to have a consistent schedule to put chapters out, but like I've said before, I wouldn't put too much stock into that. Anyways, onto Chapter 7! Hope you enjoy! :)_

 **Chapter 7: Classes Begin, Part 2**

Waking up the next morning to the sounds of an alarm once again, I climb out of bed to get ready for classes today. My schedule consisted of classes I had yet to attend, so I was definitely more excited for today then I usually would be for schoolwork of any kind, even magic. I looked over and saw that I was the only one left in the dorm room, so I made my way out to complete my morning routine.

After a nice, warm shower I put on my Slytherin robes and make my way out of the common room towards the Great Hall for some breakfast.

It took about five minutes to get there, where I could see Harry, Hermione, Neville, and surprisingly Ron already seated at the Gryffindor table. I walked over and sat at my usual spot beside Hermione. Thankfully, Ron didn't notice my arrival. I really wasn't in the mood for his stupidity this early in the morning.

The trio, noticing my arrival, give me a small smile and go back to their conversation. For some reason, they were whispering, so I wasn't able to make out what exactly they were talking about. I did see a copy of the Daily Prophet in Hermione's hand, so I decide to join in.

"Hey guys!" I said, a bit too loudly. "What are you guys talking about?"

They all turn to me and Harry decides to fill me in. "Apparently someone was trying to break into Gringotts."

I mentally face-palmed, having forgotten about Quirrell and Voldemort trying to steal the stone and all that. I guess dealing with schoolwork and rude eleven year olds really takes up your thoughts.

"Why would someone try to break into Gringotts?" I asked. "Most everyone knows that it's practically impossible to successfully break into that place."

"I have no idea, but I think I have an idea of what they could have been going after." Harry said. Once again, I was really impressed with how... open he was being with us. I was happy that he was starting to come out of his shell a bit.

Hermione decided then to join in. "Well don't just leave us hanging Harry. Tell us!"

Harry, unfazed by her small outburst, tells us "I went to another vault besides my trust vault with Hagrid when I went to Gringotts. There was only a small, grubby package there, and Hagrid kept saying that it was really important and Dumbledore himself trusted him to retrieve it. That's probably what the thief was going after."

"The question is, what was inside that package?" I ask. Nobody seemed to have a response to that, so we all went back to our food, barely eating as we all got lost in thought.

* * *

After finishing a meager breakfast, I wave goodbye to my friends as I make my way to my first class of the day: Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Thankfully, I had the route to McGonagall's classroom from the Great Hall memorized for some odd reason ('guess I've spent waaay too much time on the wiki.' I thought amusedly), so I was easily able to make my way there in record time. I noticed that there wasn't anyone else there yet except for a tabby cat I knew to be McGonagall, so I sat down not wanting her to know that I already knew.

It took another five or so minutes for the classroom to start filling up. I heard someone pull out the chair next to me. I looked to the chair and saw Susan Bones take a seat. She looks at me with a bit of trepidation so I decide to make her more at ease.

"Hey Susan." I say. "How are you doing?"

"I-I-I'm doing g-good Mr. Le-Fay. W-Wh-What about you?" she stammers.

I chuckle a bit and tell her "I'm doing good. You don't have to call me Mr. Le-Fay Susan. You can just call me Alex. That's what friends do, right?"

She looks up at me, a bit of shock on her face. "F-f-fri-friends? You want t-to be frie-friends with m-m-me?"

I give her an award-winning smile and simply reply "Yeah. Do you want to be my friend too?"

She nods her head emphatically and turns towards McGonagall's desk with a blush creeping up on her. Satisfied that I had made a new friend, I also turn towards the desk waiting for the big reveal.

I suddenly hear the door open for the first time in a few minutes as I see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle run in, clearly out of breath.

"Thank Merlin McGonagall isn't here yet." Malfoy says, panting heavily. "Can you imagine what she would say to us if she found out we were late?" Hearing his last sentence, I knew that the big moment was happening very soon. Sure enough, the cat jumps off of the desk towards the three Slytherins and transforms midair into the professor.

She gives them a very stern look as they visibly wilted under her glare. "Well Mr. Malfoy," she begins, "I think she would tell you three to get into your seats before you get a detention for being almost ten minutes late to my class. Five points from Slytherin from each of you." They walk over to the remaining chairs and sit down, cowed by her intense glare.

After a last glance, McGonagall walks back towards the chalkboard. Waving her wand at it, words started to form on the board just like in Snape's class, if you could even call it that. She then began a long lecture on the different rules of Transfiguration that I already knew from reading the books one too many times. I was ripped out of my thoughts by McGonagall placing matchsticks in front of all of us. The first lesson was about to begin.

"OK class," she began. "Today, we're going to do something a bit simple. You will be turning your matchstick into a pin needle. Remember the incantation and wand movements you were just taught and you will do well. You have an hour. Begin."

Everyone took out their wands once she finished explaining the lesson, the 'Puffs being a bit too eager about the lesson while the Slytherin's, including myself, were just stoically following the instructions and doing the lesson. It took me about fifteen minutes of failing to make even small changes to the match, when I finally had an ephiphany of sorts. It wasn't the actual spell or wand movements that made Transfiguration work; rather, it was the intent you put behind the spell.

Concentrating really hard on the transformation itself, I say the incantation, waving my wand at the match. Suddenly, it began to morph until a shiny pin needle was in it's place.

McGonagall apparantly saw this and walked over to the table. She stares down at the needle, looking for any flaws. Finally, she looks up and says, "Congratulations Mr. Le-Fay, for a well done Transfiguration. The needle isn't that sharp and there's a bit of the match still visible, but a great first attempt nonetheless. Take ten points for Slytherin."

She then walks away to check up on the other students' progress. Elated with my work, I almost didn't feel the slight tapping on my shoulders. Turning around, I see Susan shyly looking at me, silently asking for help. I smile at her and begin to teach her how to perform the spell properly. I was so lost into what I was doing I didn't see McGonagall watching me from her desk with a small, almost unnoticable smile forming.

* * *

After another hour or so, class finally ended with McGonagall assigning us homework: a six inch essay on the basics of Transfiguration. I see a blur of red hair whiz past me, which I assumed to be Susan. I shake my head in amusement and make my way to the Great Hall to have some lunch.

I walk in to see my friends already seated, chatting amongst themselves. I walked over to my usual spot at the Gryffindor table and sit down, quickly joining the conversation. The other Gryffs there were used to my presense at their table, so they just ignored me and went back to eating.

We finish eating after about fifteen minutes of discussing classes and I make my way to the next class, which just so happened to be Charms with the Hufflepuffs. I groan a bit, really wishing for tomorrow to arrive so I could share classes with my friends. The 'Puffs were fine and all, but I was still super happy that the majority of classes for the rest of the week were shared with the Gryffindor's, a sentence no other Slytherin besides me would ever utter.

It took approximately five minutes to get to Professor Flitwick's classroom. I saw Susan already seated with someone, so I took a seat next to a girl with blonde hair and pigtails. She introduced herself as Hannah Abbott as the diminutive Charms professor walked in. He had to climb up a stack of books to get on top of his desk, where he walked over to his clipboard and began taking role call.

Once he finished, he began class by explaining the basics and rules of Charms in the same manner as McGonagall, although he did it with a bit more enthusiasm than the Transfiguration professor.

When he finishes, he then teaches us the Lighting Charm, _Lumos_. He shows us the incantation and wand movement, then sets the class to work. I pull out my wand and I decide to approach this in a similar fashion to the Transfiguration. I concentrate on light coming out of the tip of my wand and I wave my wand. I intone " _Lumos!_ " and I smile in delight when the tip glowed a bright yellow, signalling the success of the spell.

Professor Flitwick smiles almost as brightly as the light from my wand and awards me ten points for completing the assignment faster than anyone else in class. He then quickly tells us the counter spell _Nox_. Once I spoke the incantation, the light dims then dissapears entirely. I was awarded another five points.

Once the class ended, I made my way to the final class of the day, which was DADA with Quirrellmort. I had a bad feeling about the class today, but I shrugged it off as nervousness and walked down the hall towards the classroom.

* * *

I walked into the room with a bit of trepidation. I kept telling myself to calm down because I didn't want Quirrell or Voldemort to know that I knew he was in the school. I schooled my emotions and calmed down a bit as I sat down next to Susan. She smiled at me shyly and I smiled back. Once the class filled up, I saw Quirrell nervously step into the room. I had to admit, he was a damn good actor when he wanted to be. There was no hint of malice anywhere as he began roll call.

The class that ensued was so incredibly boring that it would be comparable to torture. For two hours, we had to listen to Quirrell stutter every word he said, trying to learn something. When we were finally dismissed with no homework, oddly enough, we all went to the Great Hall to eat dinner.

Once I walked in, I saw Harry, Hermione, and Neville talking to Ron. I smartly steered away from the Gryffindor table and instead went to the Slytherin table to sit next to Daphne and Tracey, the only two people in the house I considered friends, although Daphne was a bit lower on that ladder than Tracey.

As I sat down, the two disengaged from their conversation and gave me a weird stare. After a couple of minutes, I finally couldn't take it and asked them "OK, why are you guys staring at me?"

They both don't answer for a couple of seconds, choosing instead to have a staring contest with me. Tracey was the one who broke the silence.

"We were just curious on why you decided to sit here instead of next to your Gryff friends." she said.

I suddenly realized that I had been ignoring my housemates to sit with Harry, Hermione, and Neville through every meal, as well as barely being in the common room. I completely forgot that one of my goals here was to bring Slytherin closer to the other houses, and to alleviate the ferocious house rivalry between us and the Gryffindor's.

I mentally face-palmed as I told her "They're talking to Ron Weasley, and I'd rather not deal with bigots while I eat. Besides, I haven't spent too much time with you guys. You're still my friends too, ya know."

Daphne's face stays neutral, while Tracey blushes a bit. She says "Yeah, we're still friends, right Daphne?"

A slight red tinge began appearing on Daphne's cheeks and she said "Yeah, I guess." I smile a bit and I go back to eating. The two of them decide to include me in their conversation as we talked a bit about our different experiences in our classes. My favorite class so far was easily Charms, Daphne's was Potions, and Tracey's was Transfiguration.

We finish eating and walked out of the Great Hall towards the Slytherin common rooms. I turned around and waved to my friends, who all waved back. Ron saw my gesture and sent me a glare. I smile back at him as I turn around and catch up with the others.

Finally making it back to the Slytherin common room, I saw Blaise Zabini sitting in one of the chairs, reading a Potions book. I walked towards him, deciding to try and befriend him to gain more allies to achieve my hefty goal of house unity.

I finally make it to him and decide to start the conversation. "Hey Blaise, how's it going?" I ask. He looks up from his book and stares at me for a couple of seconds. Finally, he responds back. "Fine. How about you?"

I mentally cheered a bit at getting him to talk back, mostly because I hadn't seen him say a word to mostly anyone. "I'm doing good. What are you reading about?"

This seemed to be the right question to ask as I saw his light up a bit. We then proceeded to have a half hour conversation on Potions. I found out a bit more about him at the same time. I eventually got tired and said goodbye to him. He repeated the gesture and walked to the other first-year dorm room he shared with Nott and a couple of others.

Walking into my dorm room, I saw that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were already asleep. Thanking whatever deity prevented another confrontation with the ferret and his goons, I laid down in my bed. I covered myself up and finally fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up by a loud _*BANG*_ sound. Jolting out of bed, I noticed that it was only 11:30 PM. Wondering why I was awoken at such an ungodly hour, I look over at the other beds and noticed that nobody was there. Confused, I quickly threw on some clothes and walked out into the common room. I saw the other first years getting ready for class. I saw that the sound came from Goyle slamming into a coffee table trying to get his textbooks. I then realized that there was one more new class today: Astronomy.

I annoyedly got my Astronomy books together and walked with the others to the classroom, which happened to be at the top of the largest tower at Hogwarts. After a lengthy walk, we finally got to the class. The teacher was setting up a few telescopes when she heard us come in. She smiled at all of us then went back to the telescope. I heard more footsteps coming from outside the tower. Looking behind me, I saw Harry, Hermione, and Neville, who waved at me. I smiled and waved back. They made their way through the other Gryffindor's and stood beside me. Once the room got filled with first years, the Astronomy teacher finally introduced herself.

"Hello class!" she said, way too enthusiastic for someone who was awake at midnight. "My name is Professor Sinistra, and as you can probably tell, I teach Astronomy here at Hogwarts."

Everyone said hi back, which made Sinistra smile a bit wider. She then went on to explain everything we were going to be doing. Thankfully, we found out that Astronomy was only once a week. I still hated having to be awake at midnight, but at least it wasn't every day.

We were in class for around an hour and a half, in which time we learned about different planets and got to see a couple of them through magically modified telescopes. 'Wow, they must have really been modified.' I thought to myself. The scope was insanely magnified, able to see things extremely far away that wouldn't be possible with a normal one. We saw Jupiter and Saturn, and were assigned homework on the different properties of both planets.

We were finally dismissed and everyone was barely able to walk down the stairs to the bottom of the tower from being so damn tired. One Gryffindor kid almost fell down from stumbling about. Once we made it to the bottom, I said my goodbyes to my three friends and we went to our respective common rooms.

It took ten minutes to reach the dungeons and once we made it there, I almost sprinted to my dorm room to get some sleep. I finally made it and I put my books down before changing back into my pajamas. I was then finally able to climb back into bed with the little bits of energy I could muster. Finally laying down and covering myself with the blanket, my head fell to the pillow and I quickly fell into a deep sleep, not noticing the interested looks Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sent me before they too got into bed and let sleep overtake them.

* * *

 _Hi again! Thank you so much for reading Chapter 7! I really appreciate the insane amount of support this story has recieved so far. My question for you this time is: Should I do all 7 years in this story, or split it up into 7 different ones? Thanks once again for the support and make sure to leave a review telling me how I did. Any and all constructive feedback is greatly appreciated and helps me get better and better at writing. Next chapter will be a bit of a time skip, as Alex and the rest of the first years get more accustomed to being at Hogwarts, with a couple of surprises along the way. Thank you so much, and I'll see you in Chapter 8! :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Life at Hogwarts, Part 1

_Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter was a bit later than I wanted it to be. Either way, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Make sure to let me know what you think in the review section. Thanks once again for all of the amazing support the story has been recieving. Anyways, on with Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy! :)_

 **Chapter 8: Life at Hogwarts, Part 1**

Before I knew it, the end of October finally arrived here at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe it had already been so long since I was thrust into this world. Part of me was sad knowing there was a very high chance that I would never get to see my own world again. I don't think I'll ever get over that; certainly not as long as I'm here.

I didn't get the chance to keep dwelling on those thoughts though, mostly because a few other first years came whizzing by, almost knocking me over in the process. They were all clearly excited, probably because of the Halloween feast that was starting in less than ten minutes.

Thankfully, Hermione wasn't in the girl's bathroom this time around. I attributed this to the fact that Hermione in the original story had virtually no friends at this point. This time though, she had me, Harry, and Neville, so when Ron made his nasty comments towards her after Charms, she knew it was because of petty jealousy and ignored him.

I was also happy that there were no rules for sitting at your own tables during the Halloween feast. It was only mandatory on the opening and leaving feast. So, when I walked into the Great Hall, I immediately made a beeline to the Gryffindor table to sit next to my friends.

I noticed Hermione and Neville already seated, with Harry strangely absent. I frowned internally, wondering where he could be. I was cut out of my thoughts by Professor Dumbledore announcing the beginning of the feast. With a wave of his hands, tons and tons of theme appropriate food began appearing on the serving plates. Everyone in the hall then proceeded to grab as much food as possible and began eating.

Ten minutes in, Harry still hadn't showed up. I turned towards Hermione and asked her where he was. Her mouth was filled with food, so she wasn't able to answer. Neville, seeing his friend's slight predicament, decided to answer for her.

"Last I saw him, he was in the guy's bathroom, crying." Neville replied back, reaching for a carmelized apple.

I face-palmed a bit. I should have known someone would have been trapped in the bathroom when the troll came. Sure enough, the doors to the Great Hall opened, revealing a very fake-out-of-breath Quirrellmort running towards the Head Table.

"Troll in the dungeon!" he shrieked. "Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know." With that sentence, he immediately pretended to faint. 'Damn, he's a really good actor.' I thought, a bit amused at the man's theatrics.

Everyone else in the hall, though, was not. At the sound of his body dropping and hitting the ground, most of the students began screaming loudly. They began scrambling towards the doors, intending to get out. Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice was heard. "SILENCE!" he yelled with the help of the _Sonorus_ spell.

The students stopped moving. Not a single sound was heard as everyone waited with bated breath on his instructions. He then proceeded to tell the prefects to get the students to their dormitories. He excluded the Slytherins, telling us to stay here in the Great Hall while he and most of the teachers went to the dungeons to stop the troll. I knew better, however.

I ran up to Hermione and Neville and told them that Harry probably wouldn't know about the troll. Shock began to form on their faces before they nodded at me and followed me to the men's bathrooms.

It took a couple of minutes to make it to the bathrooms. Before we proceeded down the long corridor to the entrance, we all heard a loud _*BOOM*_ sound that echoed around us. I dragged the two of them behind a pillar and looked around it. Sure enough, the troll was making it's way into the room. Once it closed the door, we immediately sprinted to the door, hoping we would be able to take the troll on and save Harry.

* * *

Walking in, we all saw the troll looking down menacingly at Harry, who was red-faced, probably from crying. He looked up and saw the troll's angered face and slowly stepped away from it. The troll saw this and angrily roared as it slammed it's huge club at him. Harry dodged it pretty well and ran in our direction. He finally saw us and gave a slight sigh in relief. He made it over to us and we all took battle stances getting ready to fight.

Harry and Neville began throwing bits of debris from the stalls that were smashed at the troll as Hermione and I began looking around, trying to devise a plan for how to effectively take the troll out of the fight. After a couple of minutes of debris throwing and club smash dodging, I finally came up with an idea.

"Harry, Neville!" I told them, "You guys keep distracting it. Hermione, keep on the lookout for any teachers. I have an idea."

They all looked warily at me, but ended up listening to me as they went to their assigned positions. I was planning on using Ron's move from the original story and using _Wingardium Leviosa_ to drop the club on top of the troll's head.

I managed to see an opening, so I went underneath it's legs to stand behind it, so it wouldn't notice me until I was ready for it. I immediately cast the spell at the club, immobilizing it in midair. The troll looked up and saw it's club floating in the air. Once I manouvered the club to right over the top of it's head, I cancelled the spell and watched it drop fast towards it's target.

There was a _*thud*_ sound as the club hit it's mark perfectly. The troll stumbled around for a bit before it finally dropped and hit the ground, clearly knocked out.

We all breath a sigh of relief as Hermione tells us that teachers are approaching. She's able to make it over to us before the doors open, revealing Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and Quirrell.

They all look at us with a bit of shock as they go over to inspect the troll. "What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asks. "Why weren't you listening to where we told you to go? Explain yourselves!"

We all had the decency to look abashed before Harry responds. "I was in here crying when I heard the troll come in. If it wasn't for Alex, Hermione, and Neville, I probably wouldn't be alive."

The teachers look over at the three of us, silently asking us if it was true or not. I told them it was indeed true. We were given fifteen points each to our respective houses as the teachers sent the three Gryffs to our common rooms while I went back to my house in the Great Hall.

Once we got out of sight from the teachers, I asked Harry why he was crying in the bathroom in the first place.

"Today is Halloween." he said. "It's the anniversary of my parent's d-de-deaths." he finished, stammering somberly.

I internally scolded myself. 'Dammit.' I thought. 'I should have known. Of course he wouldn't want to be celebrating. Jeez, I'm such a moron sometimes I swear.'

Once we reached the Great Hall, I said goodbye to my friends with a sad smile. Said smile was returned from all three of them as they walked away to their common room. Taking a breath, I opened the doors and made my way to the Slytherin table, trying in vain to ignore the stares my housemates were giving me.

I went over to the middle of the table where Daphne and Tracey were seated. Tracey instictively scooted over a bit and I sat down in the vacant spot. I reached for a slice of pumpkin pie, trying to act oblivious to what was happening. The girls saw right through it, however, and they immediately began pestering me constantly throughout my eating. I finally finished up and the couple of teachers still in the hall dismissed us back to the dungeons.

I was very tired when we all made it back to the common room. I stumbled into the first dorm room where the gift of sleep awaited me. I didn't run into Malfoy or his goons thankfully, so I dropped down onto my bed, turned on Goyle's alarm, and fell asleep.

* * *

Once again, time seemed to move by fast as the Christmas holidays were approaching at a rapid rate. I was doing well in all of my classes, with the exceptions of Herbology and History of Magic, which in the case of the latter, I didn't think anyone except for Hermione and the Ravenclaws could actually stay awake in, much less do well in.

I did notice that my wand was beginning to act weird. Sometimes it would perform a different spell than intended, even though I would clearly speak an incantation for another spell. There were even times where it wouldn't perform any spell at all. It almost seemed like the wand was fighting against me, not wanting to cooperate with me whatsoever. I decided to bring up this problem with the Headmaster.

I talked with Dumbledore for what seemed to be ages, trying to figure out what was wrong with the wand. All he was able to tell me was that the wand might indeed be fighting back for some reason, but he wouldn't elaborate. I didn't know if it was because he didn't know, or he did know but didn't want to tell me. I made my leave shortly after once I promised him I would update him if anything else came up.

Other than that, the school year was passing by at a rapid pace, mostly without incident. I was really happy that it was Christmas break, largely in part to the annoying amounts of schoolwork we were forced to do. Magic or not, I still hated school and nothing would ever change that.

Harry was staying here at Hogwarts for Christmas, just like in the normal timeline. I was also staying; this was because my mom had important business to take care of over the holidays. I was really sad I wouldn't be able to see my mother, but part of me was actually thankful because now Harry would have a good friend (me) staying here with him. Also, I didn't want him to become tainted by one Ron Weasley and stay away from me. I really want to befriend him, but if he continues acting like he has been towards me, I don't think it will be possible.

Harry and I said our goodbyes to Hermione and Neville as they boarded the train from Hogsmeade and went back to their respective families. Looking over, I saw Harry with a sad expression on his face. I sighed a bit, knowing how hard it must be for him to watch his friends go home to loving families. He heard my sigh and turned to look at me with a questioning look. I smiled at him and said "Don't worry about it Harry. You've got me." At that, he grinned at me and gave me a small hug. I was slightly caught off guard, but proceeded to hug him back.

Once we broke apart, we went back inside the castle and went to the kitchens. Apparantly sometime over the past couple of months Fred and George Weasley showed Harry where the kitchens were. I didn't remember them ever doing that in canon, and if they did, I was almost positive it wasn't this early on.

Either way, we made it there in only a couple of minutes and proceeded to ask the house elves to make us some sandwiches and snacks. They dissapeared, then came back a few seconds later with our food, contained within a picnic basket. We thanked them and went out to the courtyard of the school. We ate our food and made small talk while staring at the beautiful skyline over top of Hogwarts. It honestly was the most amazing sight I had seen since the first boat ride to the school.

We ended up staying outside for another hour. We walked back in feeling completely frozen from being out in the snowy weather. Harry showed me the way to the Gryffindor common room, as all common rooms were opened to all other houses as long as they knew the passwords. This was only during the holidays, thankfully. I really didn't need Ron Weasley figuring out the Slytherin password and murduring us all in our sleep the first day of school.

Harry said the password and the portrait of the Fat Lady opened up. Not before said lady was able to send a small glare towards me. I shook my head, a bit saddened at even the portrait's prejudice against Slytherin house. We walked in and only saw Ron setting up a wizard's chess board, probably waiting for Harry to arrive so he could accost him about playing a game. He looked up from the chessboard and smiled at Harry, then immediately saw me and gave me a glare worthy of a Malfoy.

"What is this slimy snake doing in our common room?" Ron accuses, glare still firmly in place. I decided to chime in. "Because I can, Weasley." Somehow, his glare seemed to get even bigger. I didn't think it was possible if I'm being honest. "Get out of here, snake! We don't want you killing us all with your Dark powers!" Ron said heatedly. Harry then decided to step in, saying "Shut up Ron! Alex is my friend and I won't have you or anyone else badmouthing him just because of what house he's in."

I was a bit impressed with him. I knew for a fact that canon Harry would have never even thought of bringing a Slytherin to his common room, much less sticking up for one against his best friend Ron Weasley. I was really happy that the friendships he made with me, Hermione, and Neville were starting to have a good influence on him.

Ron said nothing. Instead, he sent one final glare at us and stormed out of the common room, leaving the chess game behind. "Sorry about him." Harry apologized. "He's just being a bit hard headed. I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

I waved him off. "Don't worry about it Harry." I said nonchalantly. "If he really wants to be your friend, he's just gonna have to accept the fact that one of your friends is a 'filthy, slimy snake' as he lovingly puts it. Just ignore him. He'll get bored of it soon enough."

Harry sends me a small smile and then challenges me to a game of wizard's chess. I readily agreed and the match began.

* * *

Two hours later, Ron still hadn't returned and our heated game of chess was finally starting to come to an end. When you had two players who had never played, and only slightly understood the basics, it was significantly harder to really do anything. I finally saw an opening, and quickly moved my piece in front of the king. Said king bowed and dropped its sword, signalling check mate. I had won.

"No fair!" Harry whined good-naturedly. "You definitely cheated!"

I chuckled and played along. "Did not!"

"Did to!" Harry yelled back.

This continued for a couple more minutes before we both couldn't take it and burst out into laughter. As we laughed, we didn't notice that Ron was standing ten feet away. We also didn't know that he had been watching us for the past several minutes, and our actions inadverdently caused him to take the first steps into overcoming his Slytherin prejudice.

* * *

The couple of weeks before Christmas were some of the most fun days I had ever had, both in this world and my home world. Hanging out with Harry and occasionally the Weasley Twins was a hell of a lot of fun. I did notice that the snowball fight that resulted in Fred pelting Quirrellmort in the back of his turban (Voldemort's face) still happened. It was very hard to not burst into laughter seeing Quirrell shake in fear, probably because he was about to get a stern talking-to from his Master.

Finally, Christmas Day had arrived. I managed to get Fred and George to get me some gifts for all of my friends from Hogsmeade. They were mostly candy, but it was the thought that counts, surely.

I woke up out of my bed. Thankfully, I was the only first year Slytherin staying here, so I wouldn't have Malfoy to ruin my first Christmas here at Hogwarts. I ran out of the dorm room and made my way to the medium sized Christmas tree standing near the fireplace. I saw a decent amount of gifts under there, so I made my way over to them to see what I had recieved.

The first gift I saw was from my mom. I quickly opened it up and saw a book. Curious, I turned the book over to see what it was. The title of the book was _Occlumency for Beginners_. Excited, I set the book down gently next to me, already prepared to read the hell out of it once the day was over.

Next up was a gift from Daphne. I warily opened it up and saw another book, this one reading _Tips and Tricks for Mastering the Art of Potion-Making_. I chuckled a bit, pleased that she remembered how much I like Potions.

After that was Tracey's gift. Opening it, I saw an assortment of candies. They ranged from Chocolate Frogs to Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans, to Licorice Wands. I set those aside as well, thinking of the insane stomachache I would most likely have before the day was over.

I saw that Hagrid sent me a gift as well. I was a bit confused, as I couldn't even remember saying a single word to the groundskeeper. I assumed Harry told him about me. I opened it up and saw that it was a bunch of rock cakes and a letter. The letter was basically an invitation to come over to his hut and chat for a bit. I smiled a bit. Hagrid really was too nice for this world to handle.

Susan also sent me a gift. I smiled a bit thinking of the shy Hufflepuff girl and opened it up. Just like Tracey's gift, inside was an array of candies.

Neville's present ended up being the same, except he also included a wand holster. I placed the holster onto my wrist and slid my wand inside of it. It was a bit too small for my arms, but quickly fitted itself. Smiling, I moved onto my last three gifts.

Next up was Harry's. Inside was _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. I wasn't able to pick up those books on my intial trip to Flourish and Blotts, so I was very happy with his gift.

Second to last was surprisingly from Dumbledore. Inside was a note asking me to meet him sometime in the afternoon tomorrow to talk about the state of my wand. The gift itself was a very old book about wand making. I mentioned to the Headmaster that I was very interested in creating things, like wands and broomsticks, so I was very happy to see he had remembered.

Finally I seemed to have saved the best for last (in my mind at least), which was Hermione's gift. Opening it up I was happy to see there was a note, where she asked me if I would be able to stay at her house Easter break. I saw that she had gifted me a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. I grinned, remembering all of the times I poked fun at her for having read the damned book more than anyone else had in the history of ever.

All in all, it was absolutely amazing how many friends I had aquired over the past few months here. I was already planning on making more, and my ultimate plan of house unity was still firmly in place. With those happy thoughts in my mind, I moved my gifts to my bed and ran to the Great Hall to meet up with Harry.

It didn't take me too long to run there. By the time I opened the doors, I was extremely out of breath. I mentally made a note to myself to start doing a lot more physical excersise. Maybe even bring my friends into it too. They would definitely need it when they would inevitably face off against Death Eaters.

Breaking myself out of that train of thought, I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry sitting there, already eating. I went over to where he was and plopped down next to him, giving him a bit of a startle in the process.

"Blimey Alex!" he said. "You scared the hell out of me."

I just gave him a slightly condensending smile and patted his shoulder. He mock-glared at me and went back to his food. Chuckling, I began putting food onto my plate. Soon, we began a conversation talking about all the things we got for Christmas. Somewhere in the middle of it I finally noticed the Weasley sweater he was wearing. It was maroon with a golden "H" carefully knitted into the middle. Even though I wasn't a huge fan of Ron, the Weasley matriarch was someone I had virtually no problems with. She seemed really awesome to me.

He suddenly mentioned that he got something insane that he wanted to show me, but it had to be in private. I knew almost immediately that he was going to show me the Invisibility Cloak, one of the Deathly Hallows gifted to him today by Dumbledore himself. Suffice to say, I was super excited to see it in person with my own eyes.

Once we finished breakfast, we both sprinted out of the Great Hall with huge smiles on our faces. What we didn't see, however, was the Head table. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout all had smiles on their faces, while Snape's face was unreadable as usual. They all had the same thought inside their heads:

'What amazing children!'

* * *

 _Hello once again! Thank you so much for reading Chapter 8. I originally had this chapter being a lot longer, but I didn't want it to be too long, so I decided to split it into two seperate chapters. Once Chapter 9 comes out and finishes the Christmas stuff up, I will be pausing updates for a little bit on this story. This is because I want to plan out the rest of this story and write a few more chapters to post for you guys. My question for you this time is: Do you want to see Alex date some other people before he goes out with Hermione? Him and Hermione will be the final pairing at the end of the story, but I wanted to know if you think he should date others beforehand. If so, who would you like to see? I'm always open to suggestions, so make sure to let me know in a review if possible. Thank you so very much for reading, and all of the amazing support. It recently reached 50 favorites and 90 followers! That is absolutely insane! I can't thank you guys enough. Make sure to leave some constructive critisism in reviews. It really helps me get better at writing. Thanks so much for your time, and I'll see you in Chapter 9! :)_


	9. Chapter 9: Life at Hogwarts, Part 2

_Hey guys! Chapter 9 is here! Like I said last time, this will be the last chapter for a little while. I want to get a clearer picture of where I want this story to go, as well as write a few more chapters so I can actually post regularly. :P If you have any ideas for the story, whether that be plot details, characters, settings, hell even chapter names and book names if you can come up with some. I really appreciate all of your support on the story. At the time of posting this, the story is at 100 follows! That's insane! Thank you to everyone who's left a follow, as well as a favorite and review. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, and your support helps me get better at writing so I can make this story bigger and better. Thanks once again and I hope you enjoy. I'll post any and all updates to story progress in my bio, so make sure to check that out periodically if you want to know when new chapters will be posted. Anyways, here's Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

 _Continuing from Chapter 8:_

 _Harry suddenly mentioned that he got something insane that he wanted to show me, but it had to be in private. I knew almost immediately that he was going to show me the Invisibility Cloak, one of the Deathly Hallows gifted to him today by Dumbledore himself. Suffice to say, I was super excited to see it in person with my own eyes._

 _Once we finished breakfast, we both sprinted out of the Great Hall with huge smiles on our faces. What we didn't see, however, was the Head table. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout all had smiles on their faces, while Snape's face was unreadable as usual. They all had the same thought inside their heads:_

 _'What amazing children!'_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Life at Hogwarts, Part 2**

It took us a few minutes to reach the Gryffindor common room, where Harry said his amazing gift was. On our way there, I tried to school my facial features so that he wouldn't know that I knew about the Invisibility Cloak. I didn't have to feign my excitement though. Being able to see such an amazing and memorable item from the series in person was something that I had always wanted to do, but obviously never got the chance to.

Harry told the Fat Lady the password and she swung open without a second glance. I was thankful that I wasn't on the recieving end of another one of her glares. Painting or not, she could look really damn intimidating when she tried.

Once we got into the common room, we rushed up the stairs to the boy's dorm room. Up there, I saw the cloak folded neatly atop Harry's bed. He excitedly picks it up and begins explaining that it was indeed an Invisibility Cloak.

"Has anyone else seen it?" I asked.

"Nobody else, besides Ron and now you." he replied.

I shrug off unexpected annoyance at the mention of Ron's name, knowing that it was bound to happen anyways. I was hoping that part of canon would change with my presence, but I guess we can't all get what we want sometimes, can we?

Harry was clearly way too excited to focus on me at the moment, so I plastered a smile on my face and go over to him, asking for a turn with it. For about two hours we messed around with the cloak, making different parts of each other dissapear, as well as random objects we could find around the common room. We stifled a bit of a laugh when we saw Percy come in and look around for his favorite chair, which we covered up with the cloak.

I decided that since there were less than five other Slytherin's staying during the break that I would bring Harry to our common room, something that hadn't been done for what I would later find out to be around five hundred years or so.

As we got closer and closer to the entrance, I noticed Harry getting a bit more nervous. Once we finally made it in front of the door, he was on the verge of a breakdown. I kept saying calming words to try and release his tension, with moderate success. I said the password and the door swung open, revealing the Slytherin common room to an outsider for the first time in five centuries.

* * *

Walking in, Harry was a bit in awe as we traversed through the common room. He stopped by the couches, chairs, and even the fireplace, taking in what he could. I chuckled a bit at his antics, but didn't say anything. I finally decided to forcibly continue the tour when he kept staring at the green and silver walls.

The next stop of the tour was the bathrooms, which he told me were very similar to the Gryffindor ones, without the red and gold coloring obviously. After that was the first first-year dorm room that I shared with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who thankfully weren't here. I showed Harry the room. He decided to screw with Malfoy and switched some of his stuff with Goyle's. There wasn't much there, but we thought it was humourous.

Once I finished showing him around, we realized that we had skipped lunch. Right as we knew, our stomachs started growling. Laughing, we made our way out of the common room to the kitchens to eat some food. Once again, we asked the house elves for some food in a picnic basket. Thankfully, even though there was still snow outside, it wasn't nearly as cold as the last picnic we had. We sat out beside the lake for around forty-five minutes, eating, talking, and laughing away. Unbeknownst to us, Dumbledore was able to see us outside of the window in his office, and smiled widely, happy that young Harry had managed to find a good friend after all he had been through.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Christmas, in which Harry and I hung out a whole lot, just talking about random nonsense. It was really refreshing to me, as back in my world, I really didn't have a whole lot of friends, certainly not any best friends to share most everything with. I was really happy that even if my friendships with Hermione, Neville, Daphne, Tracey, and Susan didn't work out, I knew one hundred percent that I could always count on Harry.

I didn't know this, but he was in the exact same mindset as me. He too was also happy that he had found someone to share things with, someone who wouldn't judge him no matter what.

At the same time, we both mentally resolved to have the other's back from now until the end of time. I also told myself to try and strengthen the other friendships I had, and potentially make other friends along the way. This Christmas holiday had very quickly turned into one of the best, if not the best, that I ever had.

One day, our friendship grew even stronger than before. This was the day that Harry showed me the Mirror of Erised for the first time.

* * *

It was around eleven thirty at night. I was asleep on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. I had asked permisson from Professor McGonagall and she surprisingly said yes, which made me really happy. I was awoken to someone shaking me rather violently. I practically jumped off of the couch in a fighting stance, but all I saw was a slightly frightened Harry holding his cloak.

"Holy hell Harry!" I said. "You scared the hell out of me. What do you want this late at night?" I knew I sounded agitated in the moment because I could barely see Harry flinch a bit. Even still, he told me "Alex, I have to show you something. It's really important. Quickly, get under the cloak with me!"

I sighed a bit, too tired and out of it to remember what part of the story it was. After a five minute walk out of the common room around the dark empty hallways of Hogwarts, I finally realized that Harry was indeed taking me to see the Mirror. I was a bit scared, mostly because I truly had no idea what it would show me. What was my deepest, darkest desire?

It seemed I would be finding out shortly as I heard Harry lightly whisper "This is it." Once I lightly shut the door behind us, we took off the cloak and walked towards the Mirror. I put on a face of awe and confusion, which Harry seemed to buy. He then went on to explain that he saw his parents in the mirror. Then I was invited to take a look at them. I nervously walked in front of the mirror and saw my innermost desire.

Looking in the mirror, I saw myself standing there, alone, just like a normal mirror would do. After a couple of seconds, the Mirror slowly began forming other images. First, I saw myself at seventeen years old, smiling back at my younger self. Then, I saw Harry, standing to my left, smiling at mirror-me then at real me. He was also seventeen. After him was Neville, who stood beside Harry with the same smile on his face.

Then, I saw Susan appear to my right, as far away from me as Neville. She too was smiling. Then, I quietly gasped as I saw Hermione at seventeen standing right beside me. I saw her arm snake around my left shoulder as my arm went around her right shoulder. She looked at mirror me and gave him a light kiss. Behind us five, more people started appearing, like Daphne, Tracey, Luna, Ron, hell even Dumbledore, McGonagall, and some of the other teachers. Finally, I saw my mom, looking slightly older, with a proud smile on her face staring at me and Hermione. It took me a second to realize what my desire was. It was having everyone I cared about, or would care about in Luna's case, being there with me, now, then, and hopefully many, many more years in the future.

I was a bit shocked at the image. I mean, why in the hell was McGonagall and Snape in the image? I didn't even really know them all that well, truth be told. I guess deep down I did care for them, in a weird sort of way. I was barely able to turn myself away from the image to Harry, who was looking at me with unconcealed joy. I frowned a bit for show, then lied a bit to him, telling him I saw all of us together as friends even at an older age. He frowned a bit, and was a bit confused. I made a show of looking over the mirror, before I read the inscription at the top. Translating it, I turned around and told Harry what it said.

" _I show not your face, but your heart's desire._ "

He was confused, then realization dawned on him and he said "So it's not real?"

Before I could answer, I heard a soft voice answer for me.

"I'm afraid not, Harry."

Turning around, we both saw the tall form of Albus Dumbledore staring down at us, with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his left eye. Harry was startled a bit, and I pretended to be because I had been expecting it.

"Good job, Mr. Le-Fay." he started. "Not many people are able to decipher the true message the Mirror offers. It is indeed correct. The Mirror only shows your deepest desires. For some, it would be all the money in the world. Others would see themselves wielding immense power. You two, on the other hand, see more than just that. You, Harry, see yourself with your family, and you, Mr. Le-Fay, see your friends and family together."

Harry then spoke up, saying "What do you see Professor? If it's not too rude to ask, that is."  
Dumbledore chuckled a bit. "Not at all dear boy." he said jovially. "I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Harry and I stare at each other, then turn back to the headmaster with a smile. Dumbledore smiles back at us then sends us back to the Gryffindor common room. Once we leave, Dumbledore turns back to the Mirror. In it, he sees himself, standing with his brother, his dead parents, and Ariana. Silently shedding a singular tear, he turns away and leaves the room, leaving the Mirror behind.

* * *

Soon enough, Christmas break was finally over and the rest of the students were on their way back to the school on the Express. Harry and I woke earlier than usual to eat breakfast so we could start our day sooner. We practically vacuumed up a good chunk of the food at the table and ran out of the Great Hall to go to the library. We were both studying Charms, as it was going to be our first class tomorrow.

We ended up spending most of the day in the library, only leaving to eat lunch and take occasional bathroom breaks. Soon, it was time for the other students to arrive, so we ran to the Great Hall to meet up with our friends.

Once we got there, we sat at the Gryffindor table and anxiously awaited the arrival of the students. It only took ten minutes before the doors opened up revealing Hagrid and all of the students. They all sat down at their tables and talked to each other rapidly. I spotted Hermione and Neville in the crowd and waved them over to us. They saw my signal and practically ran to us with huge smiles on their faces.

Once they got to us, I was suddenly engulfed in a huge hug, courtesy of Hermione. I hugged her back with a small blush on my face, remembering the Mirror incident only a week and a half before.

She pulled back and I was thankfully able to get the blush off of my face before she saw it. I gave Neville a hug too and they both sat down in their usual spots. We immediately started a conversation about all of the fun things we did while on break. Harry told them that he wanted to show them the cloak, obviously leaving the cloak part out.

It didn't take too long for us to finish eating, so we all got up and parted ways as they went to their common room and I went to mine. I made it there after a five minute walk and saw that Daphne and Tracey were waiting for me, all alone sitting on the main couch.

I walked over to them and made a hand gesture telling them to start talking, as Tracey seemed to be getting ready to explode with how badly she wanted to talk. Sure enough, she immediately went on a long tangent, constantly asking questions before Daphne finally had enough and silenced her with a green pillow.

I chuckled at their antics and told them about some of the things that happened while they were gone. I only intended to talk to them for ten minutes max, but it soon evolved into a two hour conversation, in which time a bunch of other Slytherin's made their way to bed, completely ignoring the three of us. I was happy to note that Daphne had actually smiled in my presence, something that she somehow managed to keep from me. It was a very dazzling smile, and I was hoping to keep making her smile. I really wanted to become good friends with them, I just didn't know how.

Soon though, it was time for us to go to sleep. I said goodnight to my friends and went into the dorm room, where thankfully the Three Stooges were already fast asleep. I smiled a bit at Malfoy, who was close to falling off of his bed. I crawled into my bed and quickly fell asleep, excited and nervous for what the rest of the school year would bring.

* * *

 _Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as usual. This and chapter 8 were meant to be the same lol. Hopefully you can forgive me. Thank you so very much for all of the amazing support the story has recieved since Chapter 1 was released. This time around, I have a couple of questions for you. First of all, what would you like to see in this story? It could be anything you could think of. I'm always open to ideas and suggestions so make sure to include your idea in a review and maybe it'll end up in the story at a future date, with full credit give of course. ;) Secondly, do you think I should make a fourth part to this story about what the group do after Hogwarts? Maybe even extending the Voldemort stuff to said fourth part? I've been thinking about it, but I'm not for sure, so your opinion would be really appreciated. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hopefully should have this story updated within the month of July, probably closer to the end of the month, just so I can make sure I know what I'm doing with the story. Thanks once again and I'll see you guys in Chapter 10! :)_


	10. Chapter 10: The Prophecy

_Hello everyone! I'm finally back after a bit of a hiatus. I have finally gotten to the point where I will be able to properly write and complete this part of the story. I have decided that there will indeed be four parts to PotE as there was so much I wanted to tell with this story as a whole. I have a few other chapters already completed and I have started work on a couple of others. I have started my new semester recently, so I won't have a whole lot of time to write this story. I will try to have as many completed chapters as possible before it starts so I can at least post on a regular basis for a little while. I want to thank all of you for supporting the story as well. I really appreciate all of the favorites, follows, and reviews. They have helped me a great deal in figuring out what you guys want to see. I have been thinking of rewriting chapters 1-3, as I feel that they don't stack up as well as the rest of the story. If that's something you'd like to see, make sure to tell me in a review or DM. Thanks once again for all of your support, even when I haven't been posting. Anyways, here is Chapter 10, finally complete for your reading pleasure. Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Prophecy**

Another month at Hogwarts quickly passed by, as though it hadn't even happened. January was starting to come to a close, and I had settled into a routine of waking up, taking a shower, meeting up with friends, going to classes, eating dinner at alternate tables (one night Gryffindor, Slytherin the next), then studying in the library with friends until curfew.

It had been really easy to become complacent with how things were going. Soon though, it was time for the second Quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I was really excited for the upcoming match, until I realized that this would be the match where Quirrellmort would try to magically throw Harry off of his broom.

Knowing that my presence here could easily alter the course of the events from canon, I was really worried that Harry would actually fall off of his broom this time around, and that there would be nothing I could do to prevent it.

Clearly my friends all seemed to notice my worried state, as Harry's voice cut through my thoughts.

"What's wrong Alex?" he said. "You look more worried about this game than I am."

I chuckled at that and pretended to shake off my worries. My friends believed it and went back to talking about the game. It seemed Tracey and Harry were having an animated discussion on the fundamentals of Quidditch, while Daphne, Neville, and Hermione were quietly discussing Charms class.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Daphne and Tracey started to become way more friendly with me after our fireside chat the day the students came back from winter break. They even started sitting at the Gryffindor table with me. I was really happy that they, especially Daphne, were starting to open up a bit more. It really made things a lot easier with all of my friends being together. I really hated ignoring Daphne and Tracey over the past few months.

While in the middle of eating some toast, I hear footsteps rapidly approaching our area of the table. Looking behind me, I saw Oliver Wood practically flying over to Harry, presumably to tell him to get ready for the game. I shook my head at the older boy's Quidditch obsession and went back to my toast. Sure enough, I saw Wood whispering to Harry then taking off out of the Great Hall. Harry then got up, waved goodbye to all of us, then followed suit and walked out of the hall.

The rest of us finished off our breakfast and went down to the Quidditch pitch, with Hermione and Neville going to the Gryffindor side and me, Daphne, and Tracey going to the Slytherin side, obviously.

Soon enough, the game began and immediately picked up steam. Each time the announcer, Lee Jordan, called out a goal, my nerves flared up, knowing that the moment was soon arriving. Tracey was fully invested into the game, so she didn't notice, but Daphne had been staring intently at me without me knowing, an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

Finally, it happened. Harry's broom abruptly stopped in midair. I knew it was him because of obvious reasons, but also because I could clearly see his green eyes filled with worry and confusion underneath his half-broken glasses. Suddenly, his broom began to buck like a mechanical bull, Harry barely being able to hang on. I heard both Daphne and Tracey gasp, and I could barely see a person moving towards the professors' stand, the person I assumed was Hermione.

I decide to look over at said stand to see what was happening. Sure enough, I could see both Quirrell and Snape quietly muttering, staring intently at Harry and his broom. I saw a shadowy mass go behind Snape and pull something out from beside them. I internally sighed, already knowing that Snape was muttering the countercurse, forgetting that Hermione didn't have that knowledge. Sure enough a blue flame suddenly appeared on the hem of Snape's robes and he immediately stood up to bat the flames away. He saw Quirrell still muttering, so he deliberately ran into him, knocking him over while making it look like an accident.

I was a bit shocked at how blatant Snape stopped Quirrell's curse, but it seemed to have worked... for the most part. I could clearly see Dumbledore looking at the two with a bit of anger in his eyes. Once the fire went away, the game was called back on without any more interference. Harry ended up catching the Snitch this time instead of almost swallowing it and Gryffindor won the game, 190-50.

* * *

Later on that day, the Gryffindor's had a party in their common room to celebrate their victory over Slytherin. Even though we weren't Gryffs, me, Daphne, and Tracey were invited to the party anyways, with the only person averse to the idea being Ron Weasley.

We were in the common room for around three hours, just chatting and having fun while celebrating Harry's first catch. Finally, it was time for bed so us Slytherin's left to go to our common room while the Gryffs cleaned up theirs.

Once again, I barely made it to my bed before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning saw me, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Daphne, and Tracey at Hagrid's hut after eating breakfast. We spent a good portion of that time talking about the "broomstick incident of '92", as Tracey called it. Harry, Hermione, and Neville were confident that Snape was the one who was jinxing Harry's broom, while me, Daphne, Tracey, and Hagrid were adament that he didn't. I didn't tell them that I knew who did it, as it could potentially screw everything up. I had to keep telling myself not to let anything slip, as it could drastically change the timeline. It was a risk I was not willing to take.

Finally, we managed to get Hagrid to tell us about Nicholas Flamel. We immediately ran to the library, Hagrid yelling at us not to go snooping around. Once we got to the library, we all immediately began searching for any kind of book that would mention his name. After two hours of researching, we all came up short.

After a lunch break, we went back to the library to look around. We spent the rest of the day there, only leaving for dinner and bathroom breaks. Curfew finally came around, so we all had to leave to our respective common rooms.

Sadly, the next morning was a Monday, so we weren't able to spend all of our time in the library. Either way, I knew that it would be a little while before any information about Flamel would be found, because I remembered it took them quite a while before they found anything about him in canon.

During dinner, an idea suddenly struck me. I decided to go ask Dumbledore for permission to the Restricted Section, as Madam Pince would have to accept it if it was from the Headmaster. After dinner, I went to his office and spun a quick tale about how I wanted to learn more about wands in general to see what was wrong with mine, and that I needed to get into the Restricted Section to find the books I needed. I could tell that he didn't believe me a single bit, but surprisingly he gave me his signature anyway. Walking out of his office towards the library, I saw he gave me permission for the rest of the school year to use it. I chuckled a bit at the weirdness of Dumbledore as I went into the library.

I showed the permission slip to Pince, who scowled a bit and then went over to unlock the gates leading to the Restricted Section. Immediately I thanked her and I searched around for an hour until I found some books I thought would help with the Flamel search. Once I found them, I checked them out and ran to the Gryffindor common room to get my friends out to help. What I didn't notice was Dumbledore, who had Disillusioned himself to see what I was really up to. Seeing the books I had grabbed, an unnoticed look of worry passed along his face.

* * *

Once I had retrieved all five of my friends, we immediately went to an unused classroom and went to town looking through the books to find Flamel. Once Hermione questioned me on where I found the books, I told them my plan. Upon hearing it, we all burst into laughter at the silliness of it.

After a couple of hours Daphne finally stumbled upon something.

"Hey guys, I think I found something." she said. We all dropped our books and went over to where she was. She pointed at a paragraph for us to read, and what we read was shocking.

 _'There have been many prophecies made over the course of the past millenium, but one in particular stands out above all others. This prophecy was given to Merlin around nine-hundred years ago that stated that four heroes who wielded amazing and incomparable power would have to come together to fight the greatest evil ever seen. Nobody knows the exact wording of it, but it was rumored that the original four heroes spoken about were the Hogwarts founders themselves. No such evidence has been found though. The only people since then who have wielded such power were Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, and Nicholas Flamel.'_

After reading that, I immediately lost my mind, internally of course. I knew 100% that this prophecy wasn't in canon. Surely J.K Rowling would have mentioned it if it was real. How am I supposed to work this into my plans? How badly will this screw everything up?

It seems I wasn't the only one in shock and disbelief, although the others were for different reasons. Nobody spoke a word for a long while. Hermione was the first to move as she went into her bookbag and pulled out some parchment and a self-inking quill. She politely took the book from Daphne's hands and began to take notes.

That seemed to be our cue as we all got up and started animatedly talking about what we read and what it might mean.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Hermione suddenly said.

We all looked towards her, eagerly awaiting her next sentence.

"What if we send a letter to Mr. Flamel asking him about what we read and what he might have here at Hogwarts?" she said, blushing a bit at our intense stares.

Tracey was the first to pipe up. "That sounds great Hermione! Good idea."

Once again Hermione had the decency to blush as she went back transcribing and summarizing the part of the book we just read. The rest of us got out another quill and piece of parchment and began drafting a letter to Flamel.

It took us about forty minutes to finish our letter. Once we got it done, Harry elected to send the letter off to Flamel using Hedwig. I decided to go along with him in case he got ambushed by some unruly Slytherins. The rest stayed with Hermione while she finished her notes.

We took the letter to the Owlery and sent the letter off. Once Hedwig was out of sight we went back to the classroom. When we got there we saw Hermione putting the notes into her bookbag and the rest picking up the books getting ready to leave.

We notified them that the letter was sent without any trouble and we all made our way back to our common rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

It was at breakfast on Friday that I decided to talk to Dumbledore about what we read a few nights ago. I didn't tell the rest of them this, however. I knew they would probably be averse to the idea because they didn't want to get into trouble. I knew that Dumbledore probably wouldn't punish us if it was important, which this obviously was.

During Transfiguration with the Gryffs I asked Hermione if I could copy the notes she took on the prophecy book. She agreed and used a spell to create an exact copy before handing them to me. I smiled back in gratitude and turned back to the class while putting the copied parchment in my bag.

The rest of the school day seemed to pass by at a snail's pace. I was quite worried about the impending meeting I was going to be having after dinner but I was also confident that the Headmaster would understand.

Thankfully, none of my friends seemed to notice how nervous I was, so once dinner was finished I said goodbye to my friends and made my way to Dumbledore's office.

Once there, I tried asking the gargoyle guarding the staircase to the Headmaster's office if I could be let in. I was met by complete silence until a calm voice was heard.

"The password today is 'Ice Mice', Mr. Le-Fay."

I turned around to see Dumbledore staring down at me, an amused look on his face. Looking a bit abashed, I turned back to the gargoyle and intoned, "Ice Mice". The statue slightly nodded its head and moved out of the way, opening the stairs up. I turned around to Dumbledore who made a hand gesture as if to say, 'lead the way'. Once up the stairs, I opened the door to the Headmaster's office and was immediately breathtaken.

Immediately the first word that came to mind was 'odd'. There were many different trinkets and knick-knacks neatly placed on bunches and bunches of different shelves. Sitting in the middle of the room was a desk, obviously the Headmaster's, with a very intricately designed chair behind. In front was another, less glamourous chair. Beside the desk was a bird perch with a beautiful fire pheonix sitting upon it, looking down at me with curious eyes. Behind the Headmaster's desk was a massive bookshelf, filled to the brim with various different books, some so old and used the bindings were beginning to peel off. To the right of the bookshelf was a stone bowl with water in it, presumably a pensieve.

I was so engrossed in the scenery that I hadn't even noticed Dumbledore had already sat down in his chair and was motioning me to sit down. Blushing a bit, I sat down in the chair, noticing a twinkle beginning to form in the Headmaster's left eye.

"So Mr. Le-Fay", he started, "what brings you here?"

I nervously hand over Hermione's notes to him. He gives me a questioning stare before beginning to read. The farther along he got the more pale and tired he became. By the time he finished reading he sighed in exasperation.

"Where did you come across this book?" he calmly asked.

I look at him and tell him how I found it in the Restricted Section and all about our studying the six of us did. I left out the whole Flamel/ Philosopher's Stone bit for obvious reasons. When I finished my story he gives me a blank stare as he was clearly thinking about something. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"Well, seeing as you already know, I'll let you know the full story. However, I'll only be saying this once, so bring your friends tomorrow and I shall tell you."

I sighed in relief that we weren't going to be getting into any trouble. However, I was confused about how easily the Headmaster was letting us off. I mean, he was going to be telling us everything, from how he was talking. Why would he do that? I decided to ask him that same question before leaving. His response?

"I can sense something within you, some incredible power not seen in a very long time. You and your friends. If anyone needs to know what happened, it's you six. Now off you go. It's almost curfew time."

Shocked, I could do nothing but nod my head in understanding and walk out of Dumbledore's office. It took me longer than usual to make it to my common room, mostly because I was lost in thought about the Headmaster's final remarks. What was that power we all had? Why did he trust us so much? The one question that really worried me, though, was: Were we the prophecised ones?

* * *

Thankfully, the next day was a Saturday, so I was able to collect my five friends and bring them to the Headmaster's office right after breakfast. I told them about the conversation I had with Dumbledore last night and they were all surprised about how open he was being with us. I shared my theory that we might be the ones mentioned in the prophecy, but most of them shrugged it off as just me being overly worried about nothing. Harry, however, seemed to agree with what I was saying. Nobody else seemed to notice but me, so I planned to talk to him about it more after our visit with the Headmaster.

After we all finished eating, we saw Dumbledore walking out of the Great Hall towards his office, so we followed him all the way there. Once arriving at the gargoyle statue, he said the password and walked up the winding staircase. Once more, we followed him until we reached the door at the top. Once we were there, we saw the door opened. Peering inside, I saw Dumbledore staring at the entrance, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

I internally shake my head at the weirdness of the Headmaster and signal my friends to walk in. Once we were inside, the door magically shut on its own. Dumbledore then waved his wand at the door, probably putting charms on it to keep people from listening in.

Once finished, he sat back down and adressed us all.

"So," he began, "it seems you were all able to make it. I hope I'm not intruding on any fun activities you had planned for the day."

We all shake our heads negatively and Dumbledore's smile grew a little bit.

"Well then," he said, clapping his hands together, "let's get on with it, shall we? Anyone bring anything to take notes with?"

Immediately all of us turned our heads to Hermione, who heavily blushed before slowly bringing out a self-inking quill and some parchment. We all chuckled a bit and turned back to the Headmaster, who's eye twinkle seemed to have grown.

"Does anyone have any questions before we begin?" Dumbledore asked. Once again, we all shook our heads. Not wasting anymore time, the Headmaster began his story.

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading! I really appreciate all of you for sticking by while this story was on hiatus. I'll try to get chapters out once every week, maybe twice if my schedule will allow it. Once again, I would like to ask you guys (and girls) if I should go back and rewrite Chapters 1-3. I've been debating back and forth on it, and would really appreciate any and all input you have on this topic. As always, please make sure you leave a review, as it helps me make this story better and better for all of you. Any reviews, follows, or favorites are appreciated. Thanks again for reading and stay tuned for Chapter 11, where Dumbledore will tell his tale for our six heroes. See you guys then! :)_


	11. Chapter 11: Dumbledore's Tale, Part 1

_Hello everyone! I'm not going to annoy you too much with this author's note. Just wanted to quickly thank all of you for your continued support on this story. It means a whole lot to me and I really appreciate it. I'm going to be switching up my schedule a bit for releasing new chapters. I will start attempting to post once a week every Friday/Saturday. If I have an excess of finished chapters, there might be some weeks where there are two updates instead of one, but don't expect that to become the norm. Now, with all that being said, I hope you enjoy Chapter 11. Thanks once again for all of your support. Happy reading! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Dumbledore's Tale, Part 1**

 _Flashback_

 _1944_

It was a quiet day for all of the residents of Diagon Alley. It was almost the end of summer, and there were young children excitedly dragging their amused parents to all of the different shops, eager to get their supplies for Hogwarts. The new term was set to begin in less than 20 days, and all of the incoming first year students, pureblood or muggleborn, were ready to learn more about magic.

It wasn't all fun and games, however. Almost everyone who kept up with recent events were on edge. The war against the dark wizard known as Grindelwald was starting to heat up, and there hadn't been an attack in quite sometime. There were rumors, however, that he would try to attack Diagon Alley the day most students would get their school supplies, as to strike fear into people's hearts. Naturally, the quietness of the day was welcome and refreshing to some, but very worriesome for others. Some people even forgot about Grindelwald and his sweeping reign of terror.

Others knew better. The same people who were constantly on edge knew that the longer Grindelwald was silent, the more likely he would strike the next day. As the day went on, everything seemed to be normal. One family in particular were very anxious about sending their youngest to Hogwarts.

The patriarch of the family, named William, was particularly having a bad time. He recently got fired from his Ministry job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. This caused a severe decrease in the overall income of the family, so they got as much as they could. Their oldest daughter, who already graduated and had a steady job as an Auror had loaned them some extra Galleons to help pay for young James' supplies.

"Why are you so tensed up sweetie?", a female voice next to William said. Said voice belonged to William's wife, Melanie. She didn't have a job, preferring to take care of the children more than anything. She was, however, working on a cookbook that she was hoping to get published once finished.

William stopped, making sure James wouldn't run off, before addressing his wife.

"Just worried about the whole Grindelwald nonsense.", he said, running his hand through his wavy brown hair.

Melanie looked at him, her ocean-blue eyes staring intently into his dark brown eyes. She let out an exasperated sigh before speaking.

"Honey, you know that he hasn't done anything in the past month. I doubt he's going to do anything today. Don't worry too much."

William sighed. "I know, I know. I just worry about our children, that's all. I just have a bad feeling in my stomach, and I don't know why."

"Maybe it was something you ate.", Melanie amusedly said. "Like I said, don't worry too much. I worry about the kids too. I did give birth to them, after all."

William chuckled a bit. "You're probably right sweetie. I'll do my best." he said.

She smiled back at him, saying, "That's all I can ask for."

She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. William repeated the gesture.

After their conversation, they continue down Diagon Alley, James pratically bouncing around the place. They went from store to store slowly but surely collecting all of the items on James' Hogwarts list. They finally reached their last stop: Ollivander's, the place James was most excited about. William and Melanie tried in vain to calm him down before entering the building.

Once they entered, they waited around three minutes standing at the front desk before a sudden _*BANG*_ was heard. They quickly turn towards the noise only to see Ollivander himself, who was standing upon a moving ladder. He saw the three and smiled widely at them before hopping off the ladder and approaching them.

After going through his usual routine, he began taking out wands for James to try. After the first wand, which was made out of willow wood and dragon heartstring, didn't work, Ollivander went to go get another for him to try.

Before he could turn around towards his numerous wand shelves, there was a loud explosion across the alleyway. William saw Flourish and Blotts get engulfed in flames. Loud shrieks could be heard from the people inside as they desperately tried to get out of the building and put out the fire.

Melanie immediately picked little James up and went to go hide. Before William could react, a spell went whizzing by his head. The spell seemed to intentionally miss him. Right as he began wondering why the sickly red beam crashed into the wall behind him, setting off a similar explosion.

He was blasted off of his feet into a window. He crashed through, sending tons of glass shards rapidly into different directions. Barely managing to get up, he looked up to see Ollivander's shop in flames. He began to rapidly cast _Aguamenti_ to try and put the fire out. He finally was able to extinguish most of it with the help of a unknown stranger. Thanking the man profusely, William went back inside the wand shop looking for his wife and son.

Stumbling through debris, the first person he saw was Ollivander, who seemed to recieve some minor damage, with cuts, bruises, and singed hair. He stumbled a bit before standing up properly. Noticing William, he immediately went to the Floo to firecall St. Mungos, the wizarding hospital.

William decided to leave Ollivander to his call and look through the remains of the store to find Melanie and James. He got more frantic and worried the longer it took. He suddenly heard someone crying in the back room. Immediately fearing the worst, he used the rest of his energy to run into the room to figure out what was going on. Opening the door, he figured out that his worst fear had come to pass.

Melanie was laying up against a fallen shelf surrounded by debris. In her arms was James, who was almost unrecognizable. His face was completely burned off and he had a dent in his head from where a falling brick had hit him. The only thing noticeable of him was a blue striped sweater, his favorite shirt that he wanted to wear for what should have been his special day. Upon seeing them, William immediately ran over to his wife and consolded her, crying along with her.

While they were grieving the loss of their son, there was a battle raging outside, with dark wizards casting very lethal spells at civilians. The bodies began piling up overtime, while more shops and homes were being blown up.

After a good ten minutes of crying, Ollivander walked into the room with nurses. He immediately began apologizing for what had happened. William waved him off and sent Melanie and James' body to the nurses to be examinated.

Once they took James to begin an autopsy, they began fixing up William and Melanie. Once they were in good shape, they were offered to go back to the hospital with them. William, filled with anger and vengeance, instead decided to go outside into the alley to fight the wizards who caused the death of his son. Melanie tried to talk him out of it, but upon realizing she wasn't going to win, let him go and went with the nurses. Right before leaving, she gave him one last hug and kiss, knowing there was a good chance they would never see each other again. After giving each other one last look, Melanie stepped through the fireplace.

Upon seeing her leave, William immediately went outside. Once he saw the dark wizards, he quickly sent out lethal spells towards them. He managed to take a few down before being knocked off of his feet. Slamming against the ground, he instantly felt some bones snapping in his legs. Clenching his teeth, he tried and failed to get back up.

After what seemed like days, the sound of apparation was immediately heard. Barely managing to look up, William saw a familiar face appear. A face he had only seen in newspapers. A face he hoped he'd never see in person.

Grindelwald.

Taking a few steps forwards over the fallen bodies of dark wizards and civilians alike, he smiled at his remaining henchman, congratulating them on a job well done. He then waved his wand and cleared the alley of all of the blood that was beginning to stain the pathways.

Filled with anger, William immediately screamed, "SCREW YOU, ASSHOLE!" That ended up being the biggest mistake of his life.

Grindelwald turned around, looking for the man who shouted at him. Upon locking eyes with William, he smirked and flicked his wand at the damaged, dishevelled man. He then began levitating William towards himself, intending to punish the man for what he had said.

Once he was face to face with William, Grindelwald undid the spell and watched the man crumble to the ground, clearly in a lot of pain. Bending down, he moved William's head so he could look him in the eyes.

William put on a defiant mask that Grindelwald easily saw through. Smirking at him, Grindelwald said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't have said that, young man. Those kinds of words could get you into trouble."

Upon hearing his remarks, William spat into Grindelwald's face, leaving a small trail of saliva running down his cheek. Angry, Grindelwald slammed his fist into William's face, feeling his nose break on impact. Screaming from the pain, he once again crumpled to the ground, clutching his bleeding nose.

Grindelwald sneered at William, saying, "You really need to pay respect to your betters. I was going to spare you, but it seems like I have no choice now. Goodbye, silly child."

Right as he pointed his wand at the bleeding man, William immediately blurted out, "Why are you doing this to people? What is your problem?"

Deciding to indulge the man, Grindelwald decided to answer him.

"It's all for the Greater Good."

Raising his wand back up, Grindelwald pointed it directly between the man's eyes. Once in position, Grindelwald simply intoned, " _Avada Kedavra_ ".

As the green light slammed into William's forehead, the last thing he heard was the sound of apparation and shouting. He immediately began thinking of Melanie, James, and Patricia, his daughter, apologizing to them profusely, wishing he hadn't come to Diagon Alley that day. Right as he pictured his wife, daughter, and son, his world went black and he knew no more.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 _Present Day_

"So, shall we begin?"

Dumbledore stared at all six of us, waiting for our response. Once he saw our affirmative nods, he began his story.

"I remember the day I found out about the elemental powers and the prophecy. It was a normal day for me as I was preparing to head into Diagon Alley to get some more robes. I had just finished up my lesson plans for the first year students when I got an emergency Floo call from a young man who said the alley was under attack. I grabbed my wand, quickly hung up, and Apparated my way to the alley. Upon arriving there I saw the darkest wizard to have ever lived at that point, Gellert Grindelwald, who was in the middle of executing a young man who had clearly been in some sort of battle. I heard Grindelwald cast the Killing Curse at the man, who almost immediately fell to the ground, eyes devoid of life."

"I immediately started calling his name out, trying to direct his attention towards me. Upon seeing my face, Grindelwald quickly developed a look of pure anger in his eyes. He called out to me, saying, 'Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend, the mighty Albus Dumbledore! How have you been, buddy? How's your sister?' I won't lie to you children. I was suddenly filled with red-hot rage, something I hadn't felt in a long time. Something inside me then just snapped. I was quickly swallowed up and consumed with anger, and immediately began casting spells at him. He seemed to expect this, however, and went on the defensive, batting away my spells and curses with ease, almost like he was toying with me. The longer and longer the 'fight' lasted, if you could even call it that, the more I noticed how... _nonchalant_ Grindelwald was. It was as if he didn't care, as if he thought of me as a bug he could easily crush underneath his shoe."

"Soon enough, he did just that. After a good fifteen minutes of me casting spell after spell at him, he finally cast the Impedimenta Jinx on me. I was caught off guard and was hit by the spell, which sent me a few feet away from my original spot. Once I got back on my feet, I heard him speak, saying, 'Ha, ha, ha, ha! Do you really think that those pathetic little spell could stop me? I have power you could only dream of, Albus! I think it's time I show you just how much power I have!'"

"Once he finished, he instantly went offensive, casting spell after spell, curse after curse, each one getting more lethal and more powerful. Finally, he stopped. Panting, I got my bearings back after constantly dodging and shielding from his curses. Once again, he laughed at me. I was so confused. This was not the Gellert Grindelwald I knew. He was never this... _insane_."

"He then said, 'Alright, Dumbledore, it's time I finish this.' He then began chanting. I had no idea what he was doing, and I didn't want to find out. I tried to move and stop him, but I found myself locked in place, unable to move a single muscle besides my face. I watched in horror as this black mass suddenly engulfed him. After staring at the energy swirling around him for a minute, I heard him loudly scream. I will never forget that moment, as the black energy shot away from him as fast as a bullet, slamming into buildings and the people inside of said buildings."

"A good majority of it, however, was targeted at me. Frozen in place, I could do nothing but watch all of the magic hit me all at once. It was the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my life, and probably ever will feel. I felt the bones in my body shatter, my skin starting to burn, and my stomach felt like there were knifes slamming into me rapidly. Once the energy finally went away, Grindelwald stared at me and cackled like a maniac. He then sent an evil smile my way and Disapparated out of the alley."

"Once gone, I felt the magic he used to freeze me in place disappear. After it went away, I immediately collapsed onto the ground, screaming in pain. Thankfully, Florean Fortesque, who ran the ice cream shop and still does, was able to lift me up and send me to St. Mungos."

"It took me two weeks to recover from all the damage I suffered. Somehow, I was able to make a full recovery from it all. Once released from the nurses' care, I recieved a letter from my good friend and mentor Nicholas Flamel, who had heard about what happened and wanted to know the finer details."

"I Apparated over to his house, where his wife, Perenelle, was waiting at the door for me. She told me where Nick was and I made my way to him. I knocked on the door of his personal library and he opened the door. He suddenly gave me a hug and made sure I was OK. Once we exchanged pleasantries, he lead me over to a shelf I hadn't ever been near. We sat down in adjacent armchairs and he asked me to tell him what happened."

"Once I relayed the story back to him, he gave me a blank stare. He seemed to be lost in thought. Finally, he stood up and went over to the back end of the shelf we were sitting near. He then pulled out a book very similar to the one you found in the Restricted Section, Alex. He showed me the page on elemental powers and told me that he suspected that Grindelwald was a Shadow Elemental, one of the three dark elements, said to only be wielded by someone who was consumed by evil."

"He then revealed to me that he was a Water Elemental (which was really ironic and quite funny to me). He also told me that he was one hundred percent confident that I was a Fire Elemental. Shocked, I immediately disagreed with him, to which he said nothing to. He went over to a compartment area that I had never been allowed to enter."

"He pulled out a massive egg, covered in flaming red dots that seemed to move. He simply said, 'Touch it. Then, you will know.' Confused, I reached out to do as he said. Upon laying my hand on the egg, I felt a sudden warmth. I found that I couldn't take my hand off of the egg, no matter how hard I tried. After a couple of minutes, it began to shake. It suddenly shook faster, and faster, and faster, until a crack formed on the shell. Instantly, a bright red light shot out of the crack and caused the crack to grow. Finally, once it got too big, the egg shell shattered, sending pieces of shell flying across the room. Once the light finally dissipated, I saw what was inside the egg: a fire phoenix."

"I was utterly shocked. I looked up to see a triumpharant expression on Nick's face. Suddenly, he said, 'Well, guess you are indeed a Fire Elemental, Albus.' I heard a soft chirping sound and diverted my eyes back to the baby phoenix, who had shaken the last bits of shell off of its back and had begun to rub its head on the back of my hand."

"I was subconciously told that the phoenix was a female, and that her name was Fawkes. I instantly fell in love with the little bird, and knew it would stay by my side for as long as I live."

Quickly pausing his story, Dumbledore looked away from us. We all looked over at Fawkes the fire phoenix, who was puffing herself up in faux snootiness. I internally snorted at how sassy the bird was being. We all looked back at Dumbledore, eager for him to continue his story.

Right before he continues, an alarm sound suddenly goes off, startling all of us. The Headmaster looked beside his desk, then said, "Well children, it's time for lunch. We can continue this story after we all eat if you guys want, alright?"

We all quickly nod our heads in dissapointment that we had to wait, but excitement that we would get to hear more. All seven of us got up out of our seats and made our way to the Great Hall to eat. I was still in a bit of shock after hearing Dumbledore's story. 'Where in the hell was that story in canon?' I thought. Then I realized something. Just because I exist in this world, that event somehow caused Dumbledore's story to exist as well. I was very concerned about all of the other things that would probably be changed or will changed from canon because of it, but my stomach growling forced me to think about it later.

Shaking myself out of my own thoughts, I catch back up with my friends as we all enter the Great Hall, wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

 _Hello again! As you may have noticed, this chapter is named! As are all the rest of the chapters except for 1-3, because I'm still conflicted on whether or not I should rewrite them. Also, I will try not to constantly split up a chapter's plotline into two chapters. Just ended up happening as I wrote. Once again, thank you all so very very much for your support. It means the world to me and I really appreciate it. My question for you guys is: do you think Ron should be utilized more often? I currently have him as a minor side character, but make sure to let me know if you want him to get more screentime. Also, I have a bonus question: I am planning on doing an entire chapter in another character's perspective. I dabbled in it in the first half of this chapter, and it was super fun to make, so the question is: which character should I use? I'm leaning towards Harry or Hermione, but I would like your guys' feedback as well. Thanks once again for reading and stay tuned for Chapter 12, where Dumbledore will finish his story. See you guys then! :)_


	12. Hiatus

_Hello everyone. It's been quite a while hasn't it? I want to begin by apologizing to all of you for not updating this story in a timely manner. Life has been getting a bit in the way recently and any free time that I have had over the past couple of months has been spent working on other projects. If I am being completely honest, I haven't been all that motivated to continue this story. I have quite a bit of ideas for it, but the process of writing them out while also trying to tell a well written story hasn't been the easiest and I just haven't gotten the motivation recently to continue working on it. So, as of now, this story will be under hiatus. I will eventually write more on this story and post more chapters for you guys, but not until I can finish writing this part of the story and post it on a regular basis while I work on the next part. I do have some more uplifting news though._

 _As of now, I have begun work on a standalone HP story for you guys while I finish work up on this story. I have been writing on it for the past few days and have been a lot more motivated writing this one. I won't be posting any of it until it's done though, as I would like to update the story on a regular schedule and don't want you all to have to wait such a long period of time in between chapters. I hope that you all will understand and I can't wait to share the story with you all. I will have some small tidbits of information about the story, such as the title, main characters, and a brief synopsis in my bio, so if you would like to know more about it, make sure to look there._

 _Finally, I want to profusely thank all of you who have been supporting and reading this story. I really appreciate all of you reading, even those of you who aren't fans of it. The fact that anyone has taken the time to read any part of it means a lot to me and is definitely a key motivator in finishing this story and writing new ones. I am very grateful to all of you and I am so excited for the future and for all of the new stories I have planned. Thank you once again and I hopefully will see you sometime before the year ends. :) :) :)_


End file.
